


The Vampire and the Brat (HIATUS)

by Bandit1030



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Humor, Lots of Background Ships, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Underage Drinking?, Vampires, Werewolves, clubs, maybe..., potential smut, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit1030/pseuds/Bandit1030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been living a normal -well as normal as it gets- life along with his adopted sister Mikasa and his best friend Armin. One night Armin ask them to attend a party with him. Eren and Mikasa accept but will the party be worth it? What happens when Eren goes missing? Will Eren's life ever be the same after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning of

(Eren’s POV) 

*beep beep beep beep* 6:00 A.M. Friday

“Ugh”  
I glare over at my alarm clock that rudely woke me up and slam my hand down on it to turn it off. “5 more minutes,” I mumble. Just when I’m drifting back into my dream world… 

“Eren! Get up now or we are going to be late!” 

“Okay! I’m up! Geez, It’s not the end of the world!”

“It will be for you if you don’t get your ass down here soon! Breakfast is getting cold!”

“Uh huh, whatever mom!” I say as I slowly climb my way out of my paradise. Why does Mikasa think she has to act like my mom all the time!? I am basically an adult! I’m 18 for crying out loud! Oh well, at least I’m on my last year of high school and then I can do whatever I want. Like sleep. 

Wait a minute! Did she say breakfast?! I start rushing around my room trying to get everything I need in my bag and rush downstairs. 

I live in a small house with my adopted sister, Mikasa, a.k.a. mom because she always acts like she is. We used to live with my parents but one day they both disappeared from our lives and left us alone. It was a couple years ago and no one knows what happened or where they are if they are even still alive. Connie once tried to tell me my parents were attacked by vampires but obviously vampires aren’t real so that couldn’t have happened. Connie tries to say all kinds of supernatural things are real but we have all learned to just ignore it and pretend we are listening. 

But anyways, now it’s just me and Mikasa in this house. We get by pretty well thanks to my dad for being a pretty famous doctor and making a lot of money before he and mom disappeared 2 years back. Plus Mikasa has her job also. She works at the coffee shop down the road from our house so she can walk there and back home. She keeps nagging at me and telling me I need to get a job too, but I just can’t seem to find one that suits me right now. Due to my slight anger issues, people don’t always want to hire me; though, I’m sure I’ll find one sometime. 

As I reach the bottom of our stairs I can already smell the sweet aroma of delicious pancakes. “Food!” I yell as I ran into the kitchen. 

“Finally you’re here. It took you long enough.” Mikasa says as she starts to turn around to face me, handing me a plate of pancakes. “They were starting to get co… Is that what you’re wearing to school?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing to my apparel choices. 

“Yah. Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Did I miss something? Today isn’t pajama day, is it?

“No. Of course not! Since when does high school have a pajama day?! What are you talking abou…” I say, looking at what I’m wearing. “Oh shit!” I forgot to get dressed! As I run back upstairs, abandoning my half eaten breakfast, to get dressed I can hear Mikasa laughing at my stupidity from the kitchen. I’ll get her back for laughing at me later. 

*Time skip - 7:45 A.M.*

“Eren, are you ready? Armin should be here any minute now to pick us up.”

“Yeah. I’m ready. Don’t worry.” I quickly put my shoes on and stand up next to Mikasa, waiting at the doorway. 

Since Mikasa and I live alone, we don’t really have the money to afford a car, so Armin, being the amazing best friend he is, drives us places to help us out. Armin is the same age as both Mikasa and I, 18, so we are all seniors this year in high school. He got his car as a 16th year birthday gift from his grandparents. His parents died in a car crash when he was just a baby, he was the only survivor, so his grandparents decided to take him in.

*Honk Honk* 

“Let’s go Eren. Armin’s here.” 

I follow Mikasa to Armin’s car. “Shotgun!” I yell as I jump into the passenger seat. I can almost feel Mikasa rolling her eyes at my childishness but I don’t really care anymore. I know I’m childish. It’s fun. 

“Hey Eren, Mikasa. You guys ready for the party tonight? You still plan on going, right?” Armin asks as we get in the car. 

“Of course we are.” Mikasa answers for us. 

“Awesome!” He replies. 

That’s right, tonight is the night of that stupid party Armin’s making us go to isn’t it? I never even wanted to go in the first place, but since Armin usually never wants to go to parties with me when I want to go but comes anyways I figure I might as well pay back the favor. After all, it’s just one party compared to the hundreds I have probably dragged him to, it’s only fair. 

The party is at Annie’s house. The only reason Armin probably even wants to go is because he has a huge crush on her. He won’t admit it but it’s totally obvious. It’s also pretty obvious that Annie likes him too and she is rarely ever obvious about anything. 

The drive to school doesn’t take to long and soon we are pulling into the school’s parking lot and getting out. We all have first period together, which is English, so we all walk to class together. 

“Ahh I’m so glad it’s Friday.” I sigh as I sit down in my seat between Armin and Mikasa. 

“Yah, me too. I can’t wait till the party tonight! I already have what I’m going to wear picked out! You guys do remember the theme is hipster or punk, right?” Armin asks. 

“Yah. I have a general idea of what I’m going to where. I’m going punk style. What about you guys?” I reply.

“Hipster.” Both Armin and Mikasa reply at the same time. 

“Really? So I’m going to be the only punk out of the three of us? Dang I feel a little hurt Mikasa.” I clutch my chest dramatically. “I thought for sure you would go punk. Whatever, I always liked to be unique.” I say with a little bit of a girly accent for emphasis. 

“Yep. You’re very unique Eren.” Mikasa replies with a smirk. 

“I know! I don’t even have to try. I’m just perfect like that.” I reply, pretending to flip my imaginary long hair over my shoulder. 

“Eren, be careful. I think your head is starting to grow.” Armin warns, trying to suppress his laughs. 

That’s when the bell rings, signaling the beginning of class. The rest of the school day follows the same pattern until lunch. 

Armin, Mikasa, and I sit at a table with all our other friends. Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, and Berthold. Today everyone is talking about Annie’s party since we are all invited. More than just us are invited but all the rest of the people are friends of Annie that we don’t know. 

“So what are you guys all dressing as for the party?” Armin asks as everyone starts sitting down. “I’m doing hipster with Mikasa and Eren’s going punk.”

“Berthold and I are going hipster.” Reiner says.

“So are Jean and I” Marco adds. 

“Well I plan on going punk and Christa says she is going hipster.” Ymir states. 

“Me and Sasha are going punk too.” Connie says. 

“And I plan on dressing punk also.” Annie replies. 

“Awesome! So what time is the party again?” I ask. 

“People can start coming around 7:30 tonight. Sound good?” Annie says.

“Yep” we all agree. 

Soon lunch is over and everyone heads to the rest of their classes. The rest of the day passes fairly quickly and soon it’s time to head home and start getting ready. 

Armin, Mikasa, and I all meet outside by Armin’s car so he can drive us home. 

“K. So I’ll pick you guys up at 7:25 tonight, alright?” Armin says as he drives us home. 

“Sounds good” I reply.

“Good and you better be ready this time. Last time we were half an hour late.”

“That was one time! And besides, it wasn’t my fault! That dog came out of nowhere!” I can hear Mikasa snicker in the back. 

“Alright. Whatever you say.” Armin says sarcastically as he pulls up at the house. “Remember. 7:25” 

“Don’t worry Armin. I’ll make sure he is ready.” Mikasa assures as we both get out of the car and start to walk up the walkway. 

“Alright. See you guys later.” Armin yells as he starts driving away. 

Once we get inside I rush straight to my room. “Now what to wear?” I didn’t plan this out well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so the beginning might not be so good. Hopefully it will get better as it goes. Please give it a shot. :3


	2. The Party

(Eren’s POV)

I had finally decided on what I was going to wear after searching for a few hours. My room is a disaster but that’s okay, I can fix it later. My outfit consist of some old skinny jeans with a few tears in them; I like to think it makes them look cooler, a black Panic! At The Disco T-shirt, and a leather jacket I stole from Mikasa. I don’t really have any shoes to go with it so I guess I will just wear my old converse ones. I think it looks fine and besides, I gotta stay unique. 

I look over at the clock to check the time and it’s already 7:15. Armin’s going to be here in 10 minutes! I rush to finish my outfit and head downstairs only to almost crash into Mikasa half way down the stairs. 

“Eren! Slow down before you knock us both down the stairs! Are you ready to go? Armin’s going to be here soon.”

“Yah I’m ready. What do you think?”

She studies my outfit for a few seconds before replying. “It’s good enough. Let’s go wait for Armin outside.” 

“Okay. Wait, ‘good enough’? Is it bad? Should I go up and change it?” 

“No. you look fine. Stop worrying so much. Besides, I thought you wanted to be unique.”

“You’re right. I am unique. My outfit is perfect!” 

“Alright, then let’s go wait outside” she says as she starts walking out the door. 

Soon after we went outside, Armin pulled up infront of the house and waved. We waved back as we started walking to the car. 

“Alright, you guys all ready?”

“Yep.” We both reply. 

“Awesome” he says as he pulls away from the house. 

Armin and Mikasa both decided to go hipster for the party so their outfits are pretty similar. Both have those big nerd glasses and suspenders. Armin’s outfit is more of a combination of cooler colors while Mikasa’s is more warmer colors. Mikasa has a red scarf to go with her outfit and Armin has added a tan-ish hat to his. 

When we get to the party almost everyone was already there, but we aren’t late so that’s a plus. 

We walked into the house to find it crowded with people we didn’t know and the song “Boyfriend” blasting through the speakers. Normally I hate Justin Beiber but since this was the cover of the song, done by “Issues”, it was a lot better. 

Soon we all started to break apart and mingle with our other friends that were here. Armin went to go find Annie while Mikasa and just walked to find a random friend; I ended up hanging out with Connie and Sasha for most of the night. 

Someone had decided to bring alcohol to the party so by 9 everyone was basically drunk out of their minds. I’m not a very big drinker so I was still mostly sober. I did end up having some but not enough to where I had no clue what I was doing. 

By 11, I decided it was probably time for us to go home so I went to go find Mikasa. She was in the kitchen talking to some guy I have never seen before. 

“Hey Mikasa. I think we should get going soon.”

”Alright. Just a few more minutes. I’ll come and find you.” 

“K” I decided I would go and try to find Armin while I waited. What I walked in on was not my plan to walk in on. Obviously Armin and Annie finally outed their feelings for each other and it seems to have went well from what I walked in on. 

I decided to leave Armin alone for now and just started to wander. I was walking through a random hallway when I got the greatest idea ever. I planned on getting Mikasa back for making me feel stupid this morning and I finally realized the perfect prank. I’ll pretend to ditch her and then when she comes to find me, I’ll jump out and scare her. It’s brilliant! 

Since Armin obviously won’t be driving us home we will have to walk, but we don’t live very far from Annie’s so it’s only a short 15-20 minute walk. 

I leave the party and start to really plan my prank. Annie lives next to a few small stores so there are a few small alleys that I can hide in that will be perfect. I decide on the one closest to Annie’s so I can see when Mikasa leaves. 

Now I wait. 

“CHRASH” 

There was a loud noise behind me. I turn around and see a person staring at me from down the alleyway. 

“Who’s there?” I yell. The stranger just stares at me for a few seconds before turning around and running away. “Wait! Come back here!” I chase after them trying to figure out who they are. They looked oddly familiar. 

Soon the stranger turns a corner and hits a dead end. They turn around to see me trying to catch up with them when suddenly I run into a small box I hadn’t seen in the dim light and trip and fall. “Ouch! My leg.” I scraped my knee when I fell and now it was bleeding. I guess wearing pants with holes in them was not the best choice. 

I get up to walk over to the stranger but they are gone. “Hey! Where did you go!” I yell, trying to look and see where they could have went. That’s when something came up behind me and suddenly everything went black.

(Mikasa’s POV)

I have been talking to Jared for a while and I finally remembered telling Eren we would leave in a few minutes, though I may have said that a hour or so ago. Oops. He needs to learn to get more patience anyways. I should probably go find him now. I decide to tell Jared I’m going to head home and we exchange phone numbers so we can talk again. 

Jared is a senior like me but he goes to a different high school. 

I tell him I’ll talk to him later and we part ways. I need to go find Eren. Most of the people have left by now. The few that are still here are either passed out or are about to leave. I look all over the house but I can’t seem to find him anywhere. I saw Armin and asked him if he knew where Eren was but he didn’t know either. I swear if Eren ditched me, he is going to be in so much trouble! 

I eventually give up searching the house and decide that he did in fact ditch me and I am going to kill him when I get home. Honestly! The boy has no patience whatsoever! 

I make the walk home quickly since I’m not very fond of walking alone outside in the middle of the night. I enter the house quietly so that I can sneak up on Eren. That’s what he gets for ditching me and making me walk home alone. 

I head upstairs to his room and quietly open the door. I turn on the lights and am about to yell at him when I realize he is not in his room. “Where is he?” I leave the room and start searching the house for him. My anger slowly changing to worry as I can’t seem to find him in any of the rooms. “Eren! Where are you! This better not be another stupid prank!” I yell. No answer. 

If he’s not home, then where is he?


	3. Where am I?

(Eren’s POV)

“Ugh. What the…” I woke up in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. “What happened?” Last thing I remember, I was following that stranger in the alley. Maybe they have something to do with why I’m in the middle of a random forest and in pain. Most likely they do. 

I can’t even tell how long I’ve been out. For all I know I could have been knocked out for days. I have a splitting headache and my whole body aches. It really sucks that I can’t remember anything. It would be kind of helpful at the moment on finding my way back home. I don’t even live near the woods! Well I guess I might as well wonder and hope for the best. I can’t exactly do much else. 

I guess the forest is kind of nice. It’s pretty calm and that’s cool. I wonder if anyone has noticed I’m gone? Mikasa is most likely freaking out by now. I wonder how long I have been gone? Are forests always this quiet? Why did that stranger drop me in a forest and what exactly did he do to me that is making me feel all weird now? Ugh to many questions and not enough answers. I wonder if I can find someplace to rest for the night. It will probably be easier to find the way home when the sun is out. 

As I make my way through the forest, I notice a large cave. Perfect! I can rest there for the night! I start to walk towards the cave when I hear something behind me.

“Oi brat. Where do you think you’re going?”

I freeze in place and slowly turn around. “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t think there was anyone else around here. I was just going to rest in that cave for the night and then be on my way. ahaha” I laugh nervously. It’s a bad habit when I’m in awkward situations. 

The man has short black hair and he has a short appearance. Looks around 5 ft. He is wearing a plain white button up long sleeve shirt, gray pants, and boots. He looks like he is in his 20s. He also has a face that looks like he couldn’t give two shits about anything in the world. 

“Well you can just leave. I don’t want any brats making that cave any dirtier than it already is.” 

“First off, I’m not a brat and second, I’m not that dirty. Besides, it’s a cave not a five star hotel. I would only be there for the night and then I would leave in the morning. Plain and simple.” So does this guy live in a cave or is he just camping out here? 

“If I say you’re a brat, then that means you are a brat. Now what exactly are you doing here?” The man was now standing a few feet infront of me. 

“Well, like I said, I’m just looking for a place to stay the night until tomorrow morning. I’m kind of lost and figured it would be easier to get home during the day.” 

“Why are you even out here in the middle of the night?”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure. I was in town one minute then the next thing I know, I’m waking up in the middle of nowhere.” Why is this guy asking so many questions? 

His eyes lock with mine and I feel like he is looking into my soul. He has grey eyes that I have to admit are pretty attractive, but that doesn’t matter at the moment. Focus Eren!

“What exactly do you remember before you blacked out?” He asks me. 

(Levi’s POV)

“What exactly do you remember before you blacked out?” I ask the brat. He looks like he is trying to remember everything that happened. His story sounds oddly familiar to something I have heard before and I want to see if what I think has happened to him is true. 

As the brat tries to remember something, I look him over. He is taller than me, by about a foot. He has short brown hair and sea green eyes. I automatically like the color of his eyes, it’s a color you don’t normally see. He is wearing skinny jeans with holes all over them. It looks like he fell at one point because there is dried blood on the pants near his knee. He is also wearing a black T-shirt with a leather jacket. He doesn’t seem to have any noticeable injuries either, besides the dried blood, but the scrape has already healed completely. That also adds to my theory, it would also mean that any bite marks would have healed by now too, if there were any to begin with. 

“Well I was waiting for my sister when some guy came up behind me. He ran away so I tried to chase after him and ask him what he was doing. I ended up tripping and scraped my knee a bit as I was running, but when I got back up the guy was gone. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in the middle of a forest and in pain.” Well that definitely adds to my theory. “Oh by the way, my name’s Eren.” He says while offering me his hand to shake. 

“Levi” I say, not taking the hand. I’m pretty sure I’m right but I won’t know for sure until I have Shitty Glasses look at him, so I ask him the first thing that comes to my mind. “Eren, are you hungry?” He just stares at me like I have three eyes so I add on to what I was saying “I mean, I guess you could stay for the night as long as you don’t make any messes. If you do, you’re dead.” The brat looks slightly scared by my threat. Good. 

“Awesome! Thank you so much! I promise I won’t make any messes and actually yeah I am hungry. You have food?!” He seemed to shake off the threat I made pretty quickly. 

“Of course I have food! I have to eat too, dumbass!” 

“Right. Well lead the way!” The brat got a lot of energy at the promise of food. He’s probably a pig. 

(Eren’s POV)

Levi started walking towards the entrance to the cave and I followed him in. That was easier than I thought it would be to get him to let me stay here. Score.

The inside of the cave was nothing special. It looked like the inside of a cave would normally look. There were a few tunnels that went off in different directions. Levi walked into the tunnel straight ahead of us and followed it down till it opened into another room like place. There was another guy trying to start a fire in the middle of the cave floor. He didn’t really seem like he knew what he was doing. He must have heard us come in because he started speaking before he turned around. 

“Ah good. You’re back Levi. You were taking a while so I was starting to get worried. Did you get the twigs I asked you to get?” Huh I never even noticed he had those. 

The man turned around to face us. “Ah who’s this?” he asks, gesturing to me. 

“Farlan, this is Eren. He is going to be staying here with us for tonight.”


	4. Questions and Answers?

(Levi’s POV)

“Farlan, this is Eren. He is going to be staying with us for tonight.” I reply to Farlan’s question. 

“Oh? Okay then. Hi Eren! I’m Farlan!” He says excitedly while extending his hand towards Eren. 

“Hi” Eren says, hesitantly shaking Farlan’s hand. 

“Eren, I need to go talk to Farlan for a few minutes. Will you be fine if I have you wait here?” I ask.

“Oh uh sure. That’s fine.” 

“Okay. We will be back in a few minutes.” I say as Farlan and I start to walk towards the tunnel I first brought Eren through when we came in. 

Once we are a far enough distance I know Eren won’t be able to hear us I stop and turn to Farlan. I gesture for him to ask his questions and he does. 

“Who exactly is he? Why did you bring him in here?”

“Well you already know who he is and I brought him here because he was lost and had nowhere to go. Also, I’m pretty sure he is a vampire like us and he obviously is oblivious to that fact. Of course I won’t know for certain until I have Shitty Glasses check him out though.”

Farlan just stares at me, silently telling me to continue explaining. 

“Tch. I’m pretty sure his attacker thought he was dead and so he brought him out here so no one would find him. Obviously he was wrong on that and now we have the brat. I couldn’t just leave him out there. He could end up going on a rampage or something if he isn’t properly trained.”

“And you’re going to train him and watch him?” Farlan asks, cocking a brow.

“Well it’s not like I have anything better to do with my life at the moment. Being immortal gives you a lot of time to be bored you know.”

“Are you sure you’re not just lonely because you’re the only one who hasn’t found a mate yet? I mean, I have Isabel and Erwin has Hanji.”

“Tch I couldn’t care less if I don’t have a mate. I don’t need one. I’m perfectly fine on my own.” 

“Whatever you say Levi.” He says that like he doesn’t believe me. Would I be doing this if I already had a mate? I don’t know if I want to know the answer. “Levi, you should probably go back to Eren and take him to Hanji. The faster you get him there the faster we’ll know if he needs to be here or not.” 

“Right.” We walked back into the room we had left Eren in. That shitty brat had figured out how to get a fire going while we were gone and it seems Isabel had joined him. They were talking about their favorite animes when we walked in, whatever anime is, Isabel and Hanji will talk about it for hours and now there’s a third, though they stopped talking to look in our direction when we walked in. 

“Hey Big Bro; Farlan! I met Eren while you guys were talking. I’m pretty sure we are going to be best friends! Also, he got a fire going Farlan! It only took him like 6 minutes too! It takes you like an hour! Haha” 

“Great, maybe he can teach me sometime.” Farlan said, though I could tell he was a little jealous about the fire thing. It was actually quite amusing to watch. 

“Eren, I need you to come with me to talk to someone.” I say.

“Alright. I’ll see ya later Isabel. Nice meeting you too Farlan.” Eren says, getting up to follow me. 

We start walking to Shitty Glasses’ room so she can meet him. 

“So who are we going to see, Levi?”

“We’re going to go talk to Shitt… A friend of mine, her name is Hanji. Just a warning, she can be, very extreme sometimes.”

“Oh alright. Why do I need to come with exactly?”

“Because she is a scientist and likes to ask questions so it just easier if you answer them directly.”

“Oh” We turn the last corner and we are at her door. I have learned it’s best to knock before entering her room, you only want to make that mistake once. It hurts me just to think about what I walked into that day. 

Before I can even touch the door, it’s slammed open and there she is. It’s like she knew she was going to be visited by a stranger today.

 

(Eren’s POV)

“Hey there Ravioli! Who’s this?!” 

“This is Eren. I met him on my way back. He was knocked out and abandoned in the woods and he got lost so now he is staying here tonight. Anyways, I want you to help me with something.” 

“Sure Ravioli! Anything for you!” She yells excitedly, slapping Levi on the back. He seems used to it, as he doesn’t flinch at all. 

Levi goes and whispers something in her ear. She nods excitedly before turning back to me with a big grin on her face.

“So Eren, I’m going to have you come with me so I can ask you some questions! Don’t worry, it’ll be super fun!”

I look over to Levi for help but he doesn’t acknowledge me at all. Looks like I’m following her on my own. “Alright. Let’s go.” I say. Hanji excitedly grabs my arm and yanks me into the room, slamming the door behind me. 

“Alright! First I want to hear everything that you remember happening just before and after you woke up in the woods! Okay?! Go!” she yells, pulling over a rolly chair and sitting in it backwards, facing me. 

And with that I begin to tell her everything I had told Levi. 

After I had finished my story, Hanji sat quietly for a few seconds before looking back up to me. “Eren, would you mind giving me a blood sample? It’s for an experiment I’m working on!”

“Uuummm…”

“Please! I promise it’s for nothing bad!”

“Okay. I guess so.”

“EEEEIIII!!! Thank you so much!” she screams before hugging me and then running across the room to get the supplies she needs.

“Hey you’re not going to try to clone me are you?” I ask jokingly as she works on getting the blood sample from my arm.

“No but now that you mention that, I should totally try that sometime!” Oops. I may have accidentally just given her a terribly good idea. 

“Alright, now I just need to test this and then it’ll tell me what I need to know! It will be a while so we might as well play a game!”

“A game? What kind of game?” I ask suspiciously. I have a feeling her kind of games are not the kind I’m used to.

“Oh just a game to help get to know each other better. Trust me! It will be super fun!” she says, a large grin plastered on her face.


	5. It's All Fun and Games Till Someone Gets Shot in the Foot

(Eren’s POV)

“Okay so basically I ask you random questions and you answer them truthfully! It’s super fun! Once I run out of questions we switch roles so then you ask me random questions! Okay?!”

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad. Alright! Let's go then!”

“Okay! First question! Are you in a relationship at this time?” 

“Nnnooo,,, I’m confused on the objective of this game.” I say, my face starting to heat up. 

“I told you, I ask you random questions and you answer them. I’m just giving you the first thing that comes to mind. Next question! Are you gay? No this is not a mean question, and if it makes you feel any better, I’ll tell you I’m Bi!”

“Um yah I guess so.” I can feel my face beginning to heat up even more. I’m not so sure I made the right decision to play this game. 

I hear a whisper from Hanji, “perfect!” Though I’m not exactly sure I heard her right. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Next question! Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Hmm I’m not sure. I can’t say I’m convinced they exist but I also won’t say they don’t.” She seemed happy with this answer. 

“Do you believe in dragons?” 

“Well it makes sense that dragons could have existed at one point. I mean how else would so many different cultures come up with something so similar when they never discussed it together.”

“Pixies?” 

“They might be real. Who knows.”

“Werewolfs?” 

“Nah they were most likely made up. Though it would be cool if they existed”

“Mermaids?”

“Most of the ocean is undiscovered! You can’t tell me they don’t exist yet!”

“Finally! Someone who agrees with me! Loch Ness Monster?” 

“Who knows anymore.”

“Bigfoot?”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“What about vampires?”

“As cool as it would be if they existed, I highly doubt it.”

“You know, they are real.”

“Yah and I’m Dracula’s son.” 

“Dracula was a terrible vampire! Of course, at least he didn’t sparkle in the sunlight! Don’t even get me started on those vampires! That is just embarrassing!”

“Hanji, are you okay?”

“No! Now all I can think about are the stupid Twilight movies! The plot was ok but the rest just, ugh!” She flops dramatically onto the rolly chair. “I just need a moment” she sighs dramatically. “OH! What if I can prove to you vampires are real?! Then will you believe me?!” She asks, jumping back up excitedly.

“If you can give me actual proof that vampires exist, then yes, I will believe you.” This should be interesting. 

“Yes! Now let me think. Where did I put that…” She starts wondering around the room searching for something. “AHA! I found it!” She comes skipping back over with something in her hand. 

“Eren. I’m dead serious right now. I want you to shoot me.” She says, reaching a gun out to me.

“WHAT! Are you insane?! I’m not going to shoot you! How does this even prove your point?!”

“It does! Trust me! Just do it! I’ll be fine! If it makes you feel better, you can just shoot my foot.” She shoves the gun into my hands. 

“How’s is that supposed to make me feel better!? It is not okay to shoot people! Even if they ask you to!”

“Eren, if you don’t do it, I’ll do it myself to prove my point!”

“No!! I’m not going to let you shoot your own foot either!”

“Don’t make me make you do it! Just do it. It’ll be fine! I promise! Please Eren! This is the only way I can think of getting you to believe me!” 

“Hanji I really don’t want to do this… Just your foot?”

“Yep”

“Hanji please don’t make me do this.”

“Once you do it, it will be over with. So the sooner you stop complaining and shoot, the sooner you won’t have to be complaining at all. What’s the big deal anyways?! I’m asking you to shoot my foot not yours.”

“This is a very big deal! Fine I’ll do it, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Yes! Finally! You really need to stop being such a wuss.” She says as she sticks her foot out in front of her.

“Hanji…”

“Alright! On 3 ok? 1… 2.... 3.... Do it!”

*BANG*

Hanji screams and clutches her foot. “OH MY GOD! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY SHOT ME!”

“OH MY GOD! HANJI! I AM SO SORRY! YOU MADE ME DO IT!”

“GOD DAMN IT!”

“OH MY GOD! I FEEL LIKE SHIT!”

Suddenly the door slams open. “What the actual fuck is going on in here!?!” Hanji and I stop screaming to look and see who slammed the door open. 

“ERWIN! YOU’RE JUST IN TIME! LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL FOOT! ALL INTACT AND UNHARMED!” Hanji yells, pulling off her ruined shoe and sock to show her completely okay foot. 

“God damn it Hanji! I told you to stop making people shoot you when you’re trying to prove a point!”

“But it works so well!” she pouted. The man named Erwin just rolled his eyes at her. “I’m sorry she made you go through that. We should have expected her to try it.” He apologizes to me before leaving the room and closing the door. 

“So. Do you believe vampires are real now?!” She asks with a gigantic grin on her face.

“Sure. Why not. It’s not like you made me shoot your foot or anything just to prove your fucking point!” 

“Awesome!” 

“Wait a second! Doesn’t that mean you’re the vampire?!”

“Huh? Yah, of course it does. I wasn’t going to test your foot because I can’t be sure you’re a vampire yet and no one else would have let me shoot them soo…”

“Wait what?! What do you mean ‘no one else’? Are you implying you are all vampires? And also, what do you mean you don’t know about me yet?”

“That depends. Do you think I am implying we are all vampires? And I mean exactly what I said.”

“Stop twisting the questions around!” She just cackles at me. 

“Oh! That reminds me! The blood tests should be done by now!” She rushes over, still laughing, to see the results of the tests. “OOOOOooooohhhhhh”


	6. Welcome to the Club!

(Eren’s POV)

“Hey Eren, guess what!” Hanji yells excitedly, skipping over to me from across the room. 

“What?”

“That guy who attacked you was a vampire!” She states. 

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you’re a vampire!” She screams before tackling me in suffocating hug.

“What!” I squeak. “Hanji! I can’t breath!”

“Oops, sorry! Haha” she laughs, letting go. “Welcome to the club Eren!” She yells, patting my shoulder excitedly. First I find out vampires are real and that I’m surrounded by them and then I find out that I’m a vampire! I think I feel light headed. Next thing I know, everything’s black. 

*Time skip a half an hour*

I wake up in a room I’ve never been in before, on a bed. There is barely any light in the room so it should be hard to see but surprisingly I can see everything pretty clearly without trouble. There isn’t much of anything in the bedroom, just the bed and a bedside table next to it, a dresser, and a chair in the opposite corner of the room. It doesn’t seem like anyone uses this bedroom often. As I’m observing the room I hear someone knock softly on the door. They enter a few seconds after. I recognize them immediately as Levi. He walks over to me with a cup in his hand. 

“Good. You’re awake. Drink this, it will help you feel better.” he says handing me the cup. 

“Is this blood?!” I ask, looking at the contents of the cup closely.

“Of course it is idiot! Vampires need it to survive, you know. That’s probably partly why you fainted, besides the fact that you’re a baby who can’t handle things reasonably.” He says.

“I’m not a baby! Fainting was totally reasonable in that situation!” I say, trying to defend my pride. Levi just rolls his eyes at me. 

“Whatever. Just drink that.” He says, pointing to the cup in my hands.

“Do I have to?”

“Do you want to die?”

“No.” I say, looking down at the cup in my hands and pouting slightly; I slowly bring the cup to my lips. I expect it to taste coppery, like when you accidentally bite your lip and it bleeds and you taste it, but instead it’s the exact opposite. The blood has a fruity taste which is actually really good. It kind of reminds me of the fruit punch that my mom used to buy for me from the store when I was little. Levi must have noticed my expression change from one of disgust to slight excitement because I noticed him with a small smirk on his face out of the corner of my eye. That’s the closest thing to a smile, or any kind of emotion actually, I have ever seen on his face. I decided right then and there that I wanted my goal to be to make him smile again because I really liked seeing it. 

Once I had finished drinking I looked over to Levi. “Finished?” He asked, extending his hand out to take the cup. I nod in answer, handing him the cup.

“Do you feel any better now?” 

“Actually I feel a lot better now. Thanks.”

“No problem. Now, let’s go. Everyone’s been worried about you.”

“Alright.” I say, getting out of the bed and following him out of the room. We walked down a hall and turn into a room on the left.The room looks sort of like a living room. There are three small couches sitting around a coffee table in the middle of the room. Everyone is already in the room; Hanji and Erwin are sitting together on one couch while Farlan and Isabel are on another. Levi sits on the last couch and gestures for me to sit down next to him. I take a seat and Hanji talks first. “Eren, I’m so glad you’re okay! I was so worried about you!” 

“Eren, are you going to be living with us now?” Isabel asks excitedly. 

“What are you talking about?” I ask, looking to Levi for answers. 

“Since you’re a newly turned vampire, your self control is going to suck around humans without someone watching over you. So we agreed that the best option is to have you live with us until you can control yourself. Plus, without our help you’d probably die within the week due to your stupidity.” 

“Hey! I’m not stupid! I could easily take care of myself!” 

“You know nothing about vampires, you would never survive on your own.”

“Would too!” I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Awe! You guys fight like a cute, married couple!” Hanji squeals, interrupting our bickering. 

“We do not!” Levi and I say at the same time. My face starts heating up with my blush. Hanji bursts out laughing because of our synchronized answer. “You two are adorable!” I can feel my face get even redder than before. I look over slightly at Levi next to me. He is looking down, hiding his face, but I can see a slight blush on his cheeks too. I smirk slightly at the cuteness of Levi blushing but I quickly push that thought away. 

(Levi’s POV)

Stupid Shitty Glasses and her big mouth. Though, I gotta admit Eren does look pretty adorable with that blush on his face. No. I shouldn’t be thinking about things like that. He’s probably not even gay. I can’t start getting my hopes up. Besides, I’m probably like twice his age in actual years. 

“Shut up Shitty Glasses!” I snap. She just stares at me, still giggling. I decide to act as if nothing happened and continue where we left off about having Eren stay with us. “Anyways, we basically just want you to stay with us until you can be trusted to be okay on your own.” I say, turning over to Eren, who’s still blushing slightly next to me. 

“Alright, I understand your point and it makes pretty good sense but I can’t just stay missing for weeks. Mikasa would freak and I don’t want to do that to my friends either.”

“Can’t you just call them and tell them something so they don’t have to worry about you?” Eyebrows asks.

“Oh yah! I forgot about that!” Eren says, reaching into his jeans pocket and taking out his phone and turning it on. Really? He had that the entire time and didn’t think about using it once? Dumbass. “Woah! I have been gone for 3 days already! I have like, over a hundred missed calls and texts! I feel like shit now! They have all been worrying about me while I’m fine!” Well I guess his idea of ‘fine’ and mine are two different things but whatever. “It’s 4:25 p.m. right now so Mikasa should answer if I try calling her, but what do I tell her?” he asks, looking around the room at everyone, like we have all his answers.


	7. The Phone Call Everyone's Been Waiting For

(Eren’s POV)

If I call Mikasa right now, what could I tell her? I can’t tell her the truth and even if I did, she would probably never believe me. I mean, who would believe you if you called them up randomly and told them you had been turned into a vampire? That’s not something most people would believe. 

“Why don’t you tell her that while you were at the party, you met one of us and we mentioned that we needed help with something so you decide to come with us and help. You were so busy you forgot to call and then your phone ended up dying. You finally got a charger and that’s why you’re calling now, but we are not finished with what we needed help on so you say you’re going to stay for a while and help finish it.” Farlan suggests. 

“Hmmm… That actually might work. It’s worth a shot at least.” I say, unlocking my phone and dialing up Mikasa’s number. I hesitate over the call button. “Sigh, it’s now or never.” I whisper to myself, hitting the call button and putting the phone to my ear. 

The phone rang 3 times before someone pick it up. “Hello?”

“Mikasa? It’s me, Eren.”

“Eren! Oh my god! What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mikasa. Don’t worry. I’m with some friends I met at Annie’s party. They needed some help with something and I offered to help them out. We have been really busy and by the time I was going to call you, my phone died. I had to get a new charger before I could get ahold of you. We are not done yet so I think I’m going to stay for a while until we’re finished. Alright?”

“What?! You just met these people and you’re already staying with them?! They could be murderers!”

“I’m pretty sure if they were going to murder me, they would have done it by now Mikasa.” 

“Damn right we would have.” I can hear Levi say under his breath next to me. 

“Whatever Eren. I want to speak with one of them then.”

“Okay, fine. Just a sec.” I move the phone away from my face to talk to the others. “She says she wants to talk to one of you.” Before I can even react, Levi snatches the phone from my hand. 

(Levi’s POV)

“I got this Eren.” I say before putting the phone to my ear. “Hello?” 

“Are you one of Eren’s new friends that he is staying with?”

“Yes I am. My name is Levi. Don’t worry, we won’t let anything happen to Eren.”

“Well I guess if Eren trust you, I’ll let him stay. But what about school? He’s a senior and I refuse to have him get behind in school when he is so close to being finished.”

“We can pick up the homework he misses and if he needs help on it I will help him.” 

“I won’t need any help on my homework!” Eren interrupts. I glare at him to tell him to shut up and he does. 

“I guess that works then. Okay, let me talk to Eren again.” I hand Eren back the phone without saying anything. He takes it and puts it back up to his ear. 

(Eren’s POV)

“Yeah?”

“I guess you can stay until you’re done doing whatever you’re doing,”

“Oh that’s awes-”

“BUT I want you to call or text me everyday so I know you’re okay. Got it?”

“Yeah I got it.”

“Okay, good. I have to go to work now but I will text you later and you better reply!”

“Alright, I will. Thank you so much! I’ll text you later.” I say and then hang up the phone. “I think that went rather well, surprisingly.”

“Of course it did! It was Farlan’s idea after all!” Isabel says proudly, bouncing slightly in her seat.

“That’s right, thanks Farlan. Oh thank you Levi also, for talking to Mikasa.” They both nod in reply.

“Well we should all start getting ready to go to sleep. It’s getting late and I want to get out of this shit box as soon as possible tomorrow.” Levi says, standing up. 

“You mean you guys don’t live here?” I ask.

“Oh hell no! The only reason we are even here is because Shitty Glasses here wanted to do some kind of stupid experiment and she isn’t allowed to do them at the house anymore after she almost blew it up!” he says, glaring over at Hanji with a death glare.

“Awe but you love me Ravioli! It was just a tiny accident.” she says innocently. 

“No. I don’t, and tiny accident my ass.” Levi says, Hanji just cackles in reply. 

“So where do you live then?” I ask. 

“Just a short walk through the woods and then up the hill. It’s not very far away. You’ll see what it looks like when we get there.” Erwin answers. 

“Oh, okay then.” I say, nodding in agreement. 

“Alright, Eren, you can stay in the extra room you were in before for tonight.” Levi says, turning to me. “Before that though, I want you to come with me. And everyone else,” he says turning to face everyone else, “I want you to get your asses to bed now so we can leave as soon as possible. I hate this place. It’s filthy.”

“Sir yes, Sir!” Hanji and Isabel solute before running out of the room laughing; Erwin and Farlan following after them. 

“Alright let’s go.” Levi says, walking out of the room and turning the corner. I quickly follow after him.

“Where are we going?”

“The kitchen. You’re going to have another bag of blood before you go to bed.”

“Oh.”

When we get to the kitchen, it’s not exactly what I expected it to be, it’s really just a small room with a fridge and a few cabinets; there’s a small table in the middle of the room also, but that’s about it. Levi walks over to the fridge and opens it, grabbing a bag of blood. The bags are just those kind that they usually use when people donate blood. He walks over and hands the bag to me. I just stare between him and the bag because I’m not exactly sure how to do this. 

“What? Do you seriously not know what to do?” he asks. I nod in answer, looking down at the floor in my shame. He just sighs and rolls his eyes at me. “Use your fangs to puncture holes in the bag and drink it.” he deadpans. 

“Fangs?” I don’t remember having any fangs though. I run my tongue over my teeth to check and I still don’t feel any fangs.

“Vampires have retractable fangs. It makes it easier to blend in with humans. It’s like a mental thing, you just have to think about having your fangs out and there they are.” He says, opening his mouth to show me his fangs as an example. 

I try doing what he says and think about having my fangs out, and just like that, there they are. I run my tongue over them to make sure it’s not just my imagination. It’s not. “Levi! Look, I did it!” I say excitedly, showing him my fangs.

“Congratulations. Do you want me to give you a medal?” he asks with his usual bored expression, though there’s a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. “Now hurry up and drink that so we can head to bed.” 

I nod, sinking my fangs into the bag like he said to. I immediately taste the fruity taste of the blood again and I gotta admit I could definitely get used to this. I have the bag finished in a few seconds and Levi points over to a trashcan I didn’t notice before. I walk over and throw the bag away before asking the question that has been bothering me for a while now. 

“So vampires need sleep?”

“Well yah. We may technically be immortal but we are still alive. We still have a heart beat and everything. Our bodies just function a bit differently from humans; and just like humans, we need to sleep. Just like we have to eat regular food still, not just blood. Get it? And don’t even think about asking if vampires sleep in coffins because we don’t.” 

“Oh yah, I guess that does make sense.” As I say that, my stomach growls loudly. I guess the mention of food reminded it that I haven’t eaten in a long time. I look guiltily over at Levi who just rolls his eyes and walks over to one of the cabinets. He opens it and starts looking through what’s in it. 

“We don’t come here often so there isn’t much to pick from. Do you like peaches?” He asks, showing me a can of peaches in his hand. 

“I love peaches!” I say excitedly. Peaches are one of my favorite fruit. 

Levi shuts the cabinet door and opens a drawer beneath it, pulling out a can opener and opening the can. He then grabs a fork from the drawer and puts it in the can. Shutting the drawer with his hip, he walks over and hands me the can. “Eat this then go to bed. I don’t feel like waiting for you right now, so once you’re finished clean your mess then head to bed. You know where the room is. I will come and wake you up in the morning. Alright?” I nod in answer, already shoving peaches in my mouth and deciding talking to Levi with a full mouth would be a bad idea. 

Once I had acknowledged him he nods in return and leaves the room, saying “Goodnight Eren” as he walks out. 

I quickly finish the can and clean up any messes I had made, and head to ‘my’ room for the night, all of a sudden extremely exhausted from all the excitement I had been through today. 

As soon as my head hits the pillow in my bed I remember Mikasa saying she was going to text me later and I haven’t checked my phone in a while. I turn on the phone, squinting as the bright light blinds me for a second in the not-so-dark-anymore room. I groan at my phone. I have 20 new text messages and 5 missed calls; all from Mikasa. That girl is crazy sometimes. I quickly text her back telling her I’m tired and that I will text her more tomorrow before I set my phone down on the bedside table and lay back down, falling asleep instantly. 

(Levi’s POV) - After he leaves the kitchen

Why did I tell him goodnight? I never tell people goodnight. I’m not seriously developing feelings for this brat, am I? I just met him! There is no way I could be falling for a brat, even if said brat has the most adorable facial expressions and actually isn’t very annoying, despite his childish tendencies that are actually quite adorable. Ugh I don’t know how to deal with this, I’ve never felt this way towards anyone before. Maybe I can talk to Eyebrows or Farlan about it tomorrow. I refuse to talk to Shitty Glasses or Isabel about this, they would just start freaking out and try playing matchmaker or something. 

I reach my room and throw myself onto the bed. My head hurts from thinking too much. Maybe sleep will help me figure things out...


	8. Breakfast and a Gift

(Eren’s POV)

I’m in a dark room, alone. I turn around trying to see something at least. Suddenly, I notice a silhouette of someone. I can’t tell who they are, the only thing I can see are their eyes; they are a piercing icy blue and are staring right at me. I can’t get myself to look away from them. The stranger starts walking toward me, I try to back away but I can’t get my feet to move. The stranger is now standing about a foot away from me; though, I still can’t tell who they are. They start leaning towards me, like they are about to kiss me. 

Before our lips can touch I feel myself being yanked out of the dream by a blast of cold air. I try to yank the covers back over me so I can go back to sleep and continue the dream, I want to know what happens next, but I can’t find them. I squint open my eyes to see where the blankets went. I look up and there is someone standing above me. 

”Oi brat, get up! We are going to be leaving soon. Eyebrows went out to buy breakfast and if you’re not up by the time he gets back, someone else is going to eat yours.” What! Food is definitely a good reason to get up! But wait, who is Eyebrows? Oh is Levi talking about Erwin?! Ah I get it now! Because of his abnormally large eyebrows. I chuckle quietly to myself. “Oi what’s so funny? If you don’t want breakfast I guess someone else will.”

“No! I want food too!” I yell a little bit too loudly, jumping out of the bed. I’m about to run out of the room when Levi yells. 

“Don’t you dare leave this room until you make that bed!” I stop and turn around, slowly making my way back over to the bed, pouting slightly while doing so. 

“Fine.” I groan, starting to fix up the bed. 

“Once you’re done with that meet everyone else in the kitchen.” Levi orders before walking out of the room. 

I quickly finish making the bed and am about to leave when I remember my phone is still on the side table. I run over and grab it, turning it on and checking it quickly. Jeez Levi woke me up at 7:00 in the morning. That’s so early! I hate mornings. I notice I have a couple new text messages from Mikasa; one saying goodnight and the other saying goodmorning. I roll my eyes and respond back with a goodmorning. I also have a message from Armin saying he is glad I’m okay and that he will talk to me later after school. That’s right, today’s Monday. I almost forgot. I don’t really know what else to respond with so I just send an Ok. I turn off the phone and shove it in my pocket; starting to walk to the kitchen. 

When I walk in the kitchen, everyone is already there. Erwin must have just gotten back with the food because he is taking things out of bags and sitting them on the small table. It looks like he went to MgRonalds. He got everyone burgers and fries. 

“Yes! If there is one thing I love about being a vampire, it’s being able to eat whatever you want without having to worry!” Hanji shouts excitedly, snatching a burger and taking an unnaturally large bite that would probably choke anyone else.

“Oi! Slow down and eat it properly you fuckin’ hog! That’s disgusting!” Levi yells at her from across the table; his own burger half eaten in his hands. 

“Oh whoops! Sorry! Haha” she says with a mouth full of food. Levi rolls his eyes, a mixture of disgust and annoyance on his face. 

“Gross.” She just swallows her food and cackles loudly at his comment. Soon everyone else is joining in on the laughter too; Levi staying mostly quiet, besides the occasional smart-ass remark to something someone would say or do, with a slight smirk of amusement on his face.

Once everyone had finished eating and had thrown all their garbage away Levi walked over to me, a bag of blood in his hand. “For now, you are going to have a bag of blood with all your meals. So three bags a day. Soon we’ll go to two and then one a day. Usually you can be fine on just a bag a day but since you’re so new, you’ll need more. We will just have you work your way down.” He says handing the bag to me. “Once you’re done meet us by the cave entrance so we can head out.”

“Ok.” I say, nodding in understanding and then sinking my fangs into the bag; the delicious taste of the blood hitting my tongue as he starts to walk away. I may or may not have glanced over at his ass as he walked away.

Once I had finished my bag, I threw it away and started heading to the entrance like Levi said too. I got there quite quickly and everyone was soon ready to head out. 

“Well let’s go then.” I say, starting to head towards the entrance before being yanked back harshly by the collar of my shirt.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing brat?!” Levi had grabbed me and pulled me back. 

“I thought we were leaving?” I ask, confused as to why he stopped me.

“It’s day time dumbass! You don’t have anything to protect yourself from the sun.”

“Oooohhh. So sunlight does kill vampires?!”

“Well yeah, if you don’t have sun charm on you.” 

“What’s a sun charm?” I ask, slightly tilting my head in question. 

“It’s like a magically enhanced item that protects you from the sun as long as you’re wearing it.”

“Oh cool! Magic! But how do I get one?”

“Well normally there’s a place that enchants items that you can bring your charm to to get enchanted, but we don’t have time for that right now so you can have this one.” Levi says, taking a key on a string off from around his neck. “I have an extra one, this one was getting annoying so I switched to a ring instead; it doesn’t get in the way as much.” He adds, handing the key to me.

(Levi’s POV)

“Oh. Thanks.” Eren says, slipping the string over his head and letting the key rest on his chest. 

“It’s no problem, just don’t lose it. We wouldn’t want you dying on us. That sister of yours would probably kill us if that happened.” Eren laughs at my comment.

“Yah. Sorry about that, she can be really over protective sometimes.”

“No kidding. Well let's go now since everyone is finally ready.” I say, looking around to make sure everyone is here. 

We start walking out and down the path through the woods that we made. It makes walking back and forth between places easier since Shitty Glasses is obsessed with experiments. 

I can hear Hanji and Isabel whispering behind me and I decide to try to listen in on what they’re talking about because I have nothing better to do right now besides walk. 

“He gave Eren his key! I thought that was some kind of special family heirloom thing or something.” Isabel whispers to Hanji.

“I know! Me too. He totally likes him! I mean, you could even say he ‘gave Eren the key to his heart’!” Hanji giggles. “I totally ship it!” 

“Yah! Me too!” They both laugh. 

Ugh. Why did I even bother listening to that? They’re crazy if they think I like Eren like that, I mean he’s cute and all but he’s a brat and I don’t like brats. ...Right?   
This is going to be a long walk.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *General idea of house reference picture: http://web.loghome.com/images/HandcraftersGallery/forest-classics-bellhaven-exterior.jpg*

(Eren’s POV)

When Erwin said it was a short walk, he wasn’t kidding. The walk only took about 20 minutes to make and soon we were at their house. I’m not really sure what I was expecting their house to look like but it probably wasn’t close to what the house actually looks like. 

The house looks sort of like a cabin but larger. I could describe it as looking like something close to a mansion but it’s not big enough to be considered one; though in my opinion it would be. It’s a large two story house with an attic and probably a basement. The house has slightly large windows. There is a balcony on the second floor that seems to go all the way around the house. From what I can see, there seems to be a back yard too. 

When we walk inside it’s even better than I imagined. When you walk in, you walk into a large room where there is a living room on the left side. The living room consists of 3 couches, a coffee table, and a flat screen t.v. In the middle of the room there is a spiral staircase. I always wanted a spiral staircase, they are so cool. On the right side of the room is the kitchen. The kitchen has all the normal things you would see in a kitchen; fridge, oven, sink, etc; there is also a large island in the middle of the room with stools sitting around it. There are also a couple doors in the kitchen which I assume lead to a bathroom and a pantry; respectfully. Above us, where the second floor is, is an indoor balcony that surrounds the staircase. There seems to be a lot of rooms on the second floor. Behind the staircase on the first floor is a patio door that leads to a pool outside. 

“Woah! You guys have a spiral staircase and a pool!! This is so awesome!” I yell, turning around excitedly to look at them behind me. 

“Haha yah Hanji and Isabel would not take no for an answer with the pool so we had to get one. I got to admit it is pretty nice to have here where it doesn’t get cold in the winter. Farlan is the one who wanted the staircase though.” Erwin says, laughing slightly. 

“The bedrooms are upstairs, Eren. You can have the spare one for now.” Hanji says, giggling slightly.

“For now?” I ask, confused. She just ignores me and runs up the stairs laughing, tripping up them in her excitement.

“Just ignore her. She never makes sense.” Levi says from behind me, making me jump slightly.

“Right.” 

“C’mon. I’ll show you where your room is.” He says, starting to walk up the stairs. I follow after him while everyone else follows me up. At the top is basically a long hallway with a few rooms on either side. Erwin walks into the first room on the right, following Hanji; while Isabel and Farlan head to their room that is also on the right side but is a door down from Erwin and Hanji’s. The room in between must be a closet or something. The left side is built the same way. 

“My room is the one at the end, acrossed from Farlan and Isabel’s.” Levi says, pointing down the hallway towards his room. “Yours is right here.” he adds pointing at the door in front of us acrossed from Hanji and Erwin’s and then opening the door. “All the bedrooms have their own bathrooms so that’s over there.” he points over at a door on the left side of the room. “The closet is on the other side. Since you don’t have any clothes Hanji went out and bought you some. Don’t ask me when or how because I have no clue. I am going to leave you alone now so you can get settled but just a reminder; never take that key off. It won’t get ruined by anything so don’t worry about that. Keep it on you at all times because you never know what could happen. Got it?”

“Yep. I got it.” I say, nodding. Levi nods back before adding, 

“If you get hungry there is food in the kitchen. You live here for now so don’t feel like you have to ask to eat and don’t forget to have your blood. There is always some in the fridge. I will come and remind you but it would also be nice if you remember on your own. We don’t want you going into a blood lust. Also, I want you to take a shower and change your clothes; you’re filthy.” Levi wrinkles his nose in disgust before walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in my room. Besides the closet and bathroom, there is also a dresser and a king size bed in the room.There is also a large patio door in the middle of the room that leads out to part of the balcony. There are large green curtains that can cover the door’s windows. They are partly open right now to let in the light. I walk over and close them so that the room is slightly darker. I never really liked bright rooms. 

I decide to go and take a shower like Levi said too. The bathroom is slightly large, it has both a tub and a shower, the sink has large countertop. Under the sink is a cabinet with some towels in it. I grab one and get ready to take a shower. 

It takes me a few minutes to figure out the shower and how to turn it on because I refuse to ask Levi for help and look like a fool. Why are showers always so complicated!?   
Once I figure it out and turn it on, I let the water warm up while I get undressed and then I get in. 

(Levi’s POV)

After I had showed Eren where his room was I went to my own. I wanted to take a nap because I missed my own bed and because I was fucking tired. I hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. I was too busy worrying about things I can’t do anything about. When I woke up it was already 11:30 in the afternoon. I figure that stupid brat forgot to have his blood so I decide to go remind him. I walk down the hall to Eren’s room, I don’t knock on the door due to habit with everyone else except for Hanji. I never walk in on her without knocking; never again. I shudder at the memory before walking in. 

“Oi brat, I came in here to remind yo-”

“AH! levi!” Eren screams in surprise. He is standing in the middle of his room with only a towel around his waist. 

“Holy fuck! Jesus! Shit, I’m sorry!” I say turning around quickly and leaving, slamming the door behind me. I lean against the wall near his door. I shouldn’t have panicked; it’s not like any junk was showing but I did anyways. I can feel my face slightly burning with a hint of a blush. Ugh, why does this brat make me get like this?!

Suddenly the door to Eren’s room opens again, this time with a fully clothed Eren with a very bright red face. “Sorry. I just got out of the shower and I wasn’t expecting anyone to barge in without knocking first.” He says, adding a bit of sass to his voice. He glares at me slightly. 

“Sorry. I didn’t really think about it, I’ll try to remember to knock next time.” I say; though, I’m not very sorry. The view wasn’t quite bad to be perfectly honest. I would never tell him that though. 

“Good.” He doesn’t really look like he believes my apology but ehh whatever. “You wanted to remind me about something?” he adds a few seconds after. 

“Right. I wanted to remind you to go have some blood. It’s noon already. Also, I thought since we are home now I could tell you a bit about vampires and what we are. You know? So you’re not completely brain dead about vampires.”

“Hey! I know stuff about vampires!”

“Really? Like what?”

“Like… the stuff you... told me about…” He whispers, trailing off. He hangs his head down to look at his feet.

“Yah that’s what I thought. Well let's go then.” I start walking away, not looking to make sure he is following me. I can hear him run to catch up quick before speaking. 

“Wait, where are we going?” Hasn’t he been listening to me at all? I roll my eyes before answering.

“The kitchen to get you your blood then we are going to go to library. Though, I guess it’s not really a library, it’s more of just a small room with a bunch of books in our house. It’s in the attic.”

“Oh. Okay.” he says following me to the kitchen.


	10. The More You Know (Part One)

(Levi’s POV)

We get down stairs to the kitchen and I grab two bags of blood from the fridge, one for me and one for Eren. I get some cups from the cupboard and pour each bag into a cup. I turn around and hand a cup to Eren. 

“Thanks.” he says. I just nod in reply, turning around to head back upstairs and to the attic with my cup in my own hand. “So where do you guys get this blood anyways?” he asks as we walk up the stairs. 

“They have special blood banks all over the world where humans go and donate blood. Some know what they are donating to and others don’t.”

“Oh cool.” he says, slightly in awe. “So does that mean that I could have donated blood to vampires before!? Since I have donated before. That would be so cool!” 

“I guess it’s possible.”

The stairs to the attic are on the opposite side of the floor that the bedrooms are all on. We get to the stairs and head up them and walk into our ‘library’. 

“Woah” Eren breathes quietly. I chuckle lightly at his response. He’s like a little kid who just walked into a candy store for the first time. The ‘library’ isn’t very extraordinary, it’s really just five or six tall book shelves and a couple chairs at a small table in a corner. There are a few windows in the room to let in light. I walk over to a shelf to get the book I’m looking for. It’s on one of the higher shelves so I have to stand on the tips of my toes to reach it. I can hear Eren snicker behind me. 

“Did you want some help there Levi?” he asks, trying to hide his laughter. I glare at him before grabbing the book. 

“Shut up, brat” I grumble, walking over to the table and chairs and taking a seat, sitting the book and my cup down on the table. Eren follows, still chuckling slightly, and takes a seat in the other chair, sitting his cup on the table also. 

“So what’s that for?” Eren asks, gesturing to the book I had set on the table.

“It’s a book on vampires. It should have everything you need to know with better explanations than what I would come up with.” I answer, taking a sip from my cup. 

“Oh sweet!” he says, swiping the book away from me and starts flipping through it. He is very childish but it’s kind of cute. 

(Eren’s POV) *Italics mean it’s being read from the book*

The book looked quite boring on the outside, it was just a dark green, faded cover with faint wording on the cover to say the title. There was no author though; that’s strange but ehh whatever. I shrug slightly. I flip open the book to the table of contents first. It seems that the book is also handwritten. 

Vampires - Table of Contents  
History of Vampires and Their Origins  
Physical Description and Facts  
Mates  
Lifespan and Flaws of Vampires

I decided to skip over the history for now and go straight to the part about physical description and facts. 

Section 2 - Physical Description and Facts  


I skim through the pages, looking for things that catch my eye.  
Vampires have fangs that can retract; although, they have slightly larger than normal canines. The reason their fangs are like this is so that they can blend in in the human world easier.  
I think I remember Levi saying something like that once to me.  
Although it is said that vampires drink blood from humans, while that is still true, most vampires get blood that has been donated or removed from the human in a way that does not involve being bitten. The reason behind this is because vampires have a special type of chemical in their saliva that changes a human. If a vampire bit a human every time they drank and did not kill the human, there would soon be too many vampires and the world would go chaotic. While most vampires get blood from blood banks, there are still some who do not care about killing humans. They think of humans as no less than insects to crush beneath them. There will also be times when vampires will drink from other vampires; though, this is explained more thoroughly in the Mates section. If a vampire goes without blood for a long amount of time they can go into a blood lust. Blood lust is when a vampire goes crazy from hunger and most end in a killing spree. Blood lust can be cured with enough blood but if it happens it will most likely end in a mess and can attract much unwanted attention from humans. A vampire in blood lust will attack anyone, even other vampires if they are close enough.  
Vampires can have children, despite popular belief amongst humans. The child of a vampire will always be born a vampire. Unlike vampires who were created, born vampires have amazing control over their urges, even at a young age, and will rarely ever fall into blood lust. Also, while created vampires will stop aging right after they are turned, born vampires will not. Born vampires will continue to age until they reach the age of 23, after that they will stay that way forever.  
Other facts include being slightly faster and stronger than an average human and having enhanced senses. A vampire’s eyesight is well enough to see in the dark even with just a sliver of light for help. Their sense of taste is much different from a human’s as well. All vampires have a different taste for blood; for some it could be sour while for others it could be sweet. It all depends on the vampire’s preference. Touch and smell are also enhanced. A vampire’s sense of smell is able to detect who is who. Vampires can also tell when someone is also a vampire by their smell, though it is harder to tell when the vampire is newly turned. As of when this was written there is no other way to tell if someone is a vampire or not unless they choose to show themselves.  
Wait, then how was Hanji able to know I was a vampire? I look up from the book to look over at Levi. He is reading a book that he must have gotten while I was reading. He seems like he is into it but I can’t really tell. 

“Levi. I have a question.” I say quietly.

“Hhmmm?” He hums in a bored tone, looking up from his book and looking at me with a bored look.

“How come it says here that there is no way to tell if someone is a vampire other than smell but Hanji was able to tell with that test she did?” I ask, pointing at the part in the book. 

“No one knows. Stupid shitty glasses won’t tell anyone how she does it. We have all wondered that actually. She probably doesn’t even really know herself.” He says, making a tch noise and taking a sip from his cup. I just notice now that he holds his cups weird. He holds them at the top instead of on the side like most people.

“Why do you do that?” I ask him curiously.

“Do what?”

“Hold your cups like that?” I gesture to the cup in his hand. He looks to his cup and then back to me.

“It’s a stupid story.” I stare at him pleadingly and wait for him to continue with the story and after a few moments of silence he sighs and goes on. “Fine. When I was a little kid I had always wanted a tea set but we didn’t have a lot of money so it was hard to get things. I finally got one after wanting one forever and when I went to pick up the cup, I picked it up by the handle and it broke off and the cup fell and broke. I’ve never held my cups like that from that day on.”

“Aww you don’t want any more cups to break for you. That’s so cute and sad at the same time.” I say, laughing at his story. 

“It wasn’t funny. It was probably one of the worst experiences of my life. Now get back to reading so we can get out here faster.” he says, nodding towards my book. He has his normal bored look on his face but it also looks like he is trying to hide a small smile. I have been trying to read him better since he always pretends to be emotionless most of the time. I like to think I am getting better at reading him. 

“You know, you don’t have to stay in here with me.”

“Yah. I know that.” he looks back to his book he was reading. 

“Then why are you? I mean not that I mind at all, but don’t you have better things to do than sit around and wait for me to read a book?”

“No.” is all he says before he starts reading again. I decide to let it go for now and start reading again. I take a sip of blood from my cup as I skim some more through the section until something catches my eye.  
A vampire’s eye color will change to red when they get very emotional or are feeding (though, they only change if they are feeding from a human. Something about it being fresh from the source.) With some practice vampires can also switch between eye colors at will. There are rare cases where a vampire may have a different eye color. It’s around a one in one million chance though.  
I wonder if my eyes are a special color!

“Hey Levi! What color are my eyes?!” I ask him excitedly. 

“Green.” he replies without looking from his book.

“No, I already knew that. I meant what color are my eyes as a vampire?” He looks up at me from his book and sets it down on the table. 

“How should I know, I’ve never seen your eyes change idiot.” I decide to ignore the insult this time. 

“Well how do I get them to change?” Levi just shrugs. 

“Hell if I know, you just know how to do it I guess. I don’t really know how to explain it but you can feel them change. You just kind of do it.” 

“Oh” I pause for a second. “I want to try!” I say excitedly before closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on changing eye colors. 

“You look like you’re trying to take a shit.”

“Shhh I’m trying to concentrate.” I shush him, waving him off while keeping my eyes closed. He probably rolled his eyes at me but he stays silent.

After a few seconds of concentrating I open my eyes. “Did it work?!” I ask Levi excitedly. He glances over at me before replying.

“No” 

“Aww really?” I pout slightly.

“Seriously? Just try again. It’s not that hard once you figure it out.” He says, rolling his eyes at me. 

“Okay, I’ll try one more time.” I close my eyes and try to concentrate again.

“Try not to look so constipated this time.” I flip him off but stay silent. I can hear him chuckle quietly from across the table. It’s more of a scoff than anything but I’m still going to take it as a laugh from Levi. I smirk slightly. 

I let out a breath before opening my eyes. This time I can feel something, I just hope that means I did something right. “How about this time?” I ask, anticipating the no but instead I get nothing. Levi is staring over at me with a slight look of surprise on his face. “What is it?” I ask. 

“Your eyes are gor…” He whispers to quietly for me to hear the rest. 

“Huh?” He clears his throat before replying again.

“I said your eyes are gold. “ 

“Woah really!? I thought that was like a one in a thousand chance!”

“One in a million actually. You are the only other person I have ever met that has a different eye color than the normal red.”

“Really? Who is the other person?”

“Myself.”

“Ooohh really?! What color are your eyes?” I ask, standing up and leaning over the table to get closer. Our faces are only inches apart now. He has a slight look of panic in his eyes before it goes away quickly and he leans back a little bit to put some more distance between our faces again. I brush it off as nothing though.

“Blue.”

“Ohh! Show me please!”

“No.”

“Why?” I whine. 

“Because I don’t feel like it.”

“Please. Just this one time.” I pout at him.

“Don’t do that Eren.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t pout. You’re acting like a child.”

“Aw please just show me once and I will stop.” I say, leaning closer slightly, still pouting. Levi groans before replying. 

“Ugh fine. One time though!” He finally gives in to my plees. 

“Yay!” I shout excitedly before sitting back in my chair properly. 

Levi closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them back up his eyes are a brilliant icy blue. He blinks again and his eyes are back to their normal piercing gray color. 

“Wow! Your eyes are so pretty!” I say, not really thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. 

“What? Thanks I guess.” My face starts to heat up because of my slip up with words.

“Shit I didn’t mean it in a weird way. I’m sorry, I just spoke what came to my mind.”

“It’s fine brat, I don’t mind actually. I never really show anyone my eye color. I don’t really like it. I don’t like being special. I never have.” 

“Well I like your eye color and I think being special is a good thing. It gives people personality!” I say proudly. 

“Yah, I guess you’re right.”

“You bet I am!” I say, making a proud stance. “So everyone else has red eyes besides you and I?” 

“Guess so. Now since I gave you what you wanted do what I want and finish that book.” He says, pointing to the book I had left open on the table. 

“Alright. Fine.” I sigh and sit back down and find where I left off last in the book.


	11. The More You Know (Part Two)

(Eren’s POV) *Italics mean it’s being read from the book.*

I find my spot in the second section of the book and end up skimming through the rest. I stop once I get to the beginning of section three. 

Section 3 - Mates

Oh dear, this should be interesting. 

Almost all vampires have mates. A vampire has one mate that they choose to stay with forever. If their mate dies, so do they. A vampire’s mate is their significant other or soul mate. They only get one. Though some vampires choose to not have a mate, most do. There are some vampires that will stay loners forever and others that choose not to settle down with just one other.  
When a vampire has chosen a mate, there is a mating ritual of sorts that must be preformed to be officially mated. Once mated, their lifespans will be connected so if one dies so will the other. It will also be obvious to other vampires that they are mated already. Mates will have a better connection with one another, being able to sense if one another is in danger and so on. Vampires don’t have psychic abilities but it comes close with the connection between mates. To be officially mated, vampires must do a blood exchange during intercourse. The blood exchange being mates biting and drinking from one another.  
Mentioned previously in section two, Vampires can drink from other vampires. While this is true, it only happens between mates or mate-to-be’s. Most of the time it is done for pleasure but it can also be used in emergency situations if one is close to falling into blood lust. It is impossible for a vampire to kill their mate by drinking from them, they will subconsciously stop themselves before it gets to be too much. The reason for biting only between mates is that vampires can become very protective of their mates and most will not allow another vampire to drink from their mate but them.  


I finish reading section three and look up to see Levi is again reading his book. I wonder if Levi has a mate. I decide to ask him. 

“Levi?”

“Hmm?” he looks up at me without moving his head, still facing down at the book in his hands.

“I-i was wondering. Do… do you have a mate?” He moves so that he is completely facing me now. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“I was just curious.” I say, looking down at the book in my lap. It’s quiet in the room for a few seconds before Levi speaks. 

“No, I don’t have one yet.” 

“Oh. Well I’m sure you’ll find her someday.” I say, giving him a soft smile.

“Yah except it wouldn’t be a her.” He takes a sip from his cup. My heart skips a beat from what he just said. 

“Oh.” I say quietly. 

“I’m not going to try anything on you so don’t think that way. I’m still the same person I’ve always been.” My head snaps back up quickly to look at him. 

“Oh! I never thought you would do anything like that!” I say, waving my hands in emphasis. “And I’m not one to judge. I mean, I’m gay too so I guess we have something else in common now.” I laugh lightly, trying to lighten the mood up a bit. A slight look of surprise seems to cross Levi’s face before it’s gone again. 

“I guess it is.” he says, a slight smirk on his face. 

Neither one of us really says anything after that. It’s silence but it’s not awkward silence, it’s more of a content silence. For some reason having Levi tell me all that makes me happy. I’m not really sure why it does but I’m sure I’ll figure it out sometime. We both end up going back to our reading after a few seconds of just sitting there. I am now on the last section; Section 4 - Life Span and Flaws of Vampires.

While vampires are immortal, they can be killed if done in the correct way. A vampire can be killed by having its head chopped off and then burning it with the body. There are a few other ways but this one is the most effective as vampires will heal almost instantly when wounded depending on the wound, it may take longer. Vampires can also still feel pain but their sense of pain isn’t as strong as a human’s so things won’t hurt them as badly. Newer vampires have a lower pain tolerance at first because their bodies are still changing from human to vampire.  
Well I guess that sort of explains Hanji, but who really knows why she has people shoot her to prove points.  
Like humans, vampires must sleep though they do not need as much to be able to function properly. Vampires also still need to eat regular food, besides just blood. While vampires only really need a little amount of food a day to survive, most eat as much as a normal human would need, some more because of the fact that vampires bodies never change.  
One popular human belief about vampires is that sunlight can kill them. While this is true, there is a loophole around it. Vampires can get sun charms, which are magically enhanced items that the holder wears or carries with them wherever they go. A sun charm allows vampires to be out in the sunlight without getting hurt. Most sun charms can be made out of ordinary items that are taken to special locations that can be found almost everywhere around the world to be enhanced with magic. The magic will also make the item indestructible so that it never breaks. Most vampires choose to make their sun charms with jewelry because it’s small and easy to wear for either gender.  
I absent-mindedly play with the key around my neck that Levi had given me as my sun charm. It was really nice of him to give me his key even though I don’t know why he did it. I think I heard Hanji say the key was a family heirloom or something too. 

I end up skimming through the rest of the book because most of the things left in it didn’t really interest me. It was mostly more descriptive ways to kill vampires and since I don’t plan on killing anyone anytime soon I had no use for the more descriptive information. I close the book and look over to Levi who is still very engrossed in his book and hasn’t notice that I closed mine. I silently stand up and walk over so that I am standing behind him. He still hasn’t noticed me. I start to read the book over his shoulder. He is reading Le Comte de Monte-Cristo (The Count of Monte Cristo). After a few seconds of standing behind him without him noticing I start to get bored so I decide to mess around with him a little bit.

"Levi! I didn't know you were into the classics!" I say, grinning and snatching the book from him. 

"Shitty brat! Give it back!" He yells, getting up to grab it from me. I hold it above my head and run to the other side of the table and stick my tongue out at him. “Eren.” he growls at me, scowling, but his eyes hold amusement. I laugh and run away, weaving through the bookshelves. As I turn the corner of a bookshelf, me being the clumsy fool I am, I get too close to the bookshelf and trip on the corner, falling to my doom. Levi just happens to be on the other side of the corner when I trip and fall, ending up with me taking him down with me. I hear him grunt as we hit the floor, me landing on top of him.

“Ah Levi! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. I wa-”

“Levi! Eren! I heard a crash! Is everything all rig-” Our heads snap to look at the door that was just slammed open; Hanji had burst through the door. “Oooohhh! Did I interrupt something?” She giggles, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“N-no! It’s not what it looks like!” I yell, my face burning with my blush, as I try to scramble my way off of Levi and to stand up, picking up the book on my way. “We were just-! I mean I tripped and-” 

Levi gets up and stands next to me, his usual bored look back on his face. "What do you want Shit Glasses?"

“Well Ravioli, it’s your turn to cook dinner tonight… though I don’t think Eren is on the menu tonight.” She cackles loudly. 

“Shut up Shitty Glasses or else you won’t be getting any food.” He growls, pushing past her and leaving the room, probably to go prepare dinner. Hanji just cackles louder at his reaction. After a few seconds of laughter from Hanji, she turns back to me, a more serious look on her face now. 

“So Eren, did you find out anything interesting?!” She gets in my face, slightly jumping in anticipation. 

“Well I found out something kind of interesting about my eyes, I guess.” I say, backing away slightly for more space between us. Doesn’t she know anything about personal space? 

“Ooohh! You have to tell me everything!!” She yells, yanking me back over to the table and shoving me into the chair. She then sits across from me and stares at me intently, with a large grin plastered on her face, waiting for me to begin to tell her everything I learned about vampires and myself, especially my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I cited something that didn't need it or forgot to cite something. This is new to me and I'm having some difficulties haha


	12. Dinner?

(Levi’s POV)

I shove past Hanji and leave the room, also leaving Eren to fend for himself against the crazy four-eyes’ questioning. I can’t believe her, thinking she can just make assumptions like that; that I “like” Eren like that. He is just a friend and nothing more. So why was I glad that he told me he was gay too and why did my heart flutter when we fell together? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and start heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. I’m not exactly sure what I expected when I got in the kitchen but it definitely wasn’t this. That damn Shitty Glasses had removed all the food from the kitchen. I checked every cupboard, searching to see if anything was left. 

I got to the last cupboard and opened, expecting nothing but instead found all the ingredients needed to make ravioli. There was a note attached to it. 

Hey Ravioli,  
I was thinking you should make something new tonight. You’re welcome! ;)

"That bitch." I crumple up the paper and sigh loudly, deciding to go with her stupid plan tonight instead of trying to find where she hid all the food; it would just make everything harder and I was not in the mood right now. 

I finish making the stupid ravioli and get the table set; putting food on all the plates and putting them on the table. Once everything is perfectly set up, I walk out and yell for everyone upstairs, “Oi food’s done, get your asses down here!" I don’t bother yelling more than once because I know they all heard me. 

The first ones down are Farlan and Erwin, leaving the other three bickering over something at the top of the stairs. 

“Come on Eren! It will be fun!” Hanji pleads.

“Yah! Just do it!” Isabel adds in. 

“I don’t know guys, are you sure it’s safe?” Eren asks hesitantly. 

“Of course it’s safe! I do it all the time!” Hanji yells, waving her hands excitedly. “All you gotta do is sit on the railing, hold on, and let gravity do its thing!” She shoves Eren towards the railing of the stairs. 

“I’m still not very sure about- Wait! Don’t push me! Hanji!” Hanji shoves Eren so that he is sitting on the railing and sliding down fast. Her and Isabel following the same way, laughing loudly as they go. 

They all slide their way down, but because Eren doesn’t know how to stop, he ends up flying off and landing, bottom first, on the floor. 

“Oof!” 

“See! Wasn’t that fun?!” Hanji asks, skipping over to Eren after she got off the railing, offering her hand to help him up. 

“No! It was painful!” He pouts, taking her hand and getting pulled up, rubbing his hurt tush with his other hand. 

“Well that’s because you didn’t stop in time.” Isabel adds in in a sing-song voice, giggling and skipping over to them.

“You never told me how to stop! You just shoved me down!” He glares accusingly at Hanji. 

“Oops, my bad.” She shrugs and laughs. 

To be perfectly honest, it was actually quite amusing to watch them all, especially Eren, who was actually quite cute when he was mad, though you could tell he wasn’t as angry as he was trying to seem with them. 

Once everyone had calmed down we got seated. The table was round so I ended up sitting between Eren and Farlan. With Isabel next to Farlan, Hanji next to Isabel, Erwin next to Hanji, and Eren next to Erwin.

“Ravioli, you made ravioli! That’s so nice of you to go with my suggestion!” Hanji exclaims loudly, breaking the silence that was starting to settle.

“Tch it’s not like I had much of a choice in it.” I glare at her from across the table. She just laughs and starts shoving food in her mouth, being a pig as usual. Gross. 

After the shitty glasses' outburst everyone started eating, making small talk every once in awhile. I didn’t really say much in any of the matters, though after a while, something started to bother me. One thing that really bothered me, almost as much as the four-eyes across the table, was people chewing with their mouth open, and I just happened to be sitting next to one right now. It was really only a matter of time before I snapped at him about it. 

“Oi Eren, chew with your mouth closed. It’s annoying and gross.” He looks over at me and replies. 

“Oh sorry, it’s a bad habit.” He says with a mouth full of food, which was really just as bad. 

“Really? Can’t you swallow before talking?” This time he swallows before replying. 

“Oopsies?” He asks, shrugging as if in questioning what he did wrong. 

“Tch whatever. Just work on fixing your ‘bad habit’ before I make you sit on the floor to eat inste-” 

“SMACK”

"What the Fuck was that?!" I yell, standing up quickly in reflex from just getting ravioli thrown at my face. There was muffled laughter around the table while Eren just looked very shocked at what had just happened. Of course I knew the only one who would do that and I glare over at her from across the table. “Really?” I ask. 

“Oopsies?” Hanji shrugs and feigns an innocent face, trying to hide her smirk. 

“You bitch.” Two can play at this game. 

(Eren’s POV)

When Levi got hit with ravioli, attacking back was the last thing I expected him to do but I guess I was wrong because that’s exactly what he did. Well sort of did. 

Levi grabbed a piece of ravioli from his plate and aimed it at Hanji, throwing it at her. A look of fear on her face before it changes to one of a grin. At the last minute, she yanks Erwin in front of her, using him as a shield and letting him get hit instead. She cackles loudly at her achievement. 

I stare over at Levi, shocked that he actually counter attacked, instead of paying attention to what was going on around me and the next thing I know, I’m the one being hit by ravioli. “Ah!” My head snaps over to look for the culprit behind my demise; of course it was Hanji. I hear a snort beside me. I smirk at Levi before casually grabbing a piece of ravioli and plopping it right on his head. He glares over at me before smearing sauce on my face. I laugh and he smirks as Hanji cackles at us from across the table and continues the fight. Soon everyone is laughing and throwing ravioli at each other; even Levi was smiling slightly, which made it even better. 

When we had finally ran out of ravioli to throw at each other it was already going on 8 at night and it was dark outside. We had lost track of time and everyone was a mess, ravioli all over our faces and clothes, but no one really seemed to mind all that much. 

“Tch you all are filthy.” We all look over at Levi, who is really just as bad as us in terms of cleanliness, standing with his hands on his hips and frowning at the mess around him. Sauce was splattered all over the place; the counters, the floor, the cupboards, heck it was even on the ceiling. I’m still not sure how that happened. 

Levi walks over to the door that leads to the pantry and grabs a bunch of cleaning supplies, carrying them back over and plopping them on the table. “Well don’t just stand there. Get cleaning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys, I just really wanted to thank you for sticking with me so far in this story; and I hope you continue to throughout the rest of it. I'm having so much fun writing it and I love seeing you guys like it too. ^.^ I have a small question to ask you also. Do you think my writing has improved since I started writing this? I like to think it has but I would like to know what you think. Also, if you guys ever have any suggestions on how I can improve at all, I would love to hear them! One other thing I would like to add to this already super long AN is that I'm sorry if this story is going kind of slow. Haha I tend to drag things on (it might be a bad habit lol), but no worries, things shall be progressing soon! X3 *


	13. A Plan is Made

(Eren’s POV)

It takes us about two hours to finish cleaning and by then it’s going on 10 pm. We would have gotten done way sooner but Levi told us that we didn’t clean it right the first time and so we had to do it over again. Of course I thought it looked fine the first time, but what do I know? After we all finished cleaning, we headed up stairs to take quick showers because we were all still covered in sauce ourselves. 

I finish my shower and put on a change of clothes, just a random shirt and some shorts I found in my closet, before heading downstairs again to find somebody to talk to. I find Erwin, Hanji, Isabel, and Farlan all sitting on the floor in the living room playing Super Smash Bros on the PS4.

“Kirby will destroy all of you bitches!" Hanji screams, laughing loudly; obviously getting very into the game. 

“Hey guys.” I say, interrupting Hanji before she can make another outburst. They all look over to me. 

“Hey Eren. We’re playing smash bros. You wanna play too?” Isabel asks, offering a controller and smiling over at me. 

“No thanks, I’m fine.” I decline, shaking my head and smiling back. 

“Alright, suit yourself. If you change your mind, just ask. You can still hang in here if you want to.” She replies, shrugging and turning back to the game that had been paused and was now being resumed. 

“Alright.” I pause. “Actually, where’s Levi? I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“Hmm? I think he is outside.” Farlan answers, glancing over to me again. 

“Okay, thanks. I’ll go find him then.”

“No problem.” He nods, returning to the game. As I walk towards the back patio doors I can hear Hanji yelling again. 

“Hey! Oh you’re going down Erwin!” Everyone laughs. 

I walk through the patio doors that lead to the pool outside and find Levi sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water and leaning back with his hands behind him, holding him up, looking up at the sky, seemingly lost in thought. The pool lights give off a light glow to our surroundings. I quietly make my way over to Levi so I am standing near him before saying something. 

“Hey Levi.” I say quietly. 

“Oh Eren, hey.” He turns his head to look over at me. 

“Why are you sitting out here all alone?”

“Well you have seen how loud they can get in there.” He sighs. “And besides, I’m not alone.”

“You’re not?”

“No. You’re out here too.” He motions for me to sit next him on the edge of the pool. 

“Right.” I laugh lightly, taking the seat next to him and dipping my feet in the pool and leaning back, copying his position. “It’s really beautiful out here.” I say after a few moments of silence, referring to the scenery around us. It’s a clear night and all the stars are shining brightly, the glow of the full moon reflecting on the water of the pool. The water moving slightly with the breeze, reflecting on the sides of the walls and the ground. In the distance, there are mountains and trees of many shades of greens. 

“It is.” Levi agrees. “I like to come out here and just think about things. It helps me clear my mind.”

“Yah.” I agree. A few moments of silence pass by before Levi speaks again. 

“Eren, I-” he pauses. “I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to stay with us and let us help you. I’m- We’re really glad you’re here. It’s been awhile since we’ve had someone new, so...” he trails off. I turn my body so that I am completely facing him. 

“I should be the one thanking you, Levi. I mean you’re the ones who are letting me stay in your house. I mean, who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t helped me out. And to be honest, I haven’t had this much fun in a while. I know I’m not always the easiest person to be around, since my parents went missing.” I laugh lightly, even with the tears pricking my eyes at the thought of my parents. I look down at the ground because that was better than having Levi see me cry. 

“Eren?” Levi lifts my head with his hand under my chin to look me in the eyes. “Please don’t cry. I’m here for you now, we all are.” His eyes show compassion and worry for me, and he has a slight frown on his face. I nod and flash him a small smile to tell him I appreciate it. We sit there, staring into each other's eyes for what seems like minutes before I start to realize Levi starting to lean closer. I don’t pull away, I don’t know what to do. Is he really going to kiss me? I close my eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips on mine. I feel his warm breath brush across my lips, making my heart flutter with anticipation. 

“Bzzt” 

My phone vibrates in my back shorts pocket, making me jump slightly and fall back away from Levi, my eyes snapping open in shock and my face starting to burn red. I decide not to say anything about the situation and quickly take my phone out of my pocket, unlocking it and checking to see the cause of its interrupting. 

“It’s Mikasa.” I sigh, looking to Levi, who once again has his signature pokerface on, hiding any emotion he might have been feeling. I had completely forgotten about Mikasa wanting to keep tabs on me and how I was doing. 

“Well you shouldn’t make her worry.” He says, pulling his feet out of the water and standing up, brushing his shorts off of any dirt from sitting on the cement. He doesn’t look at me as he gets up. “I’m heading inside.” he turns and starts walking back to the patio doors. I want to say something to stop him and make him come back, but I don’t know what to say so I let him go. Why are feelings so complicated?

(Levi’s POV)

“Slam!”

I shut the door behind me, perhaps a little too hard, as I walk inside the house. I was so close too! The one time I actually make a decision to follow through on something and it fails miserably. Eren probably won’t ever want to come near me again now. I sigh, walking into the living room, where everyone else is still playing video games, and flop down on the nearest couch, leaning into it and putting my head back, shutting my eyes. Before I can even have them closed for a minute, the stupid Shitty Glasses notices my presence. 

“Levi! There you are! Where’s Eren?” she asks. I don’t bother opening my eyes to look at her when I answer her. 

“Outside.” I mumble, not really in the mood to talk. 

“Oh. Were you outside together?” What is with all these questions? This is getting ridiculous.

“Mmhhmm,” is all I say in reply.

“Did something happen?” These questions are starting to irritate me. 

“No! Nothing happened!” I snap at her. Everyone looks over at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. It even shocked me a bit. I know she was only asking because she cared, but for some reason her questioning irked me. “Nothing happened.” I whisper again, softer than the first time. Maybe it was the fact I was angry with myself because of my screw up with Eren that got me to snap at her, but even so, she didn’t deserve me to snap at her. “Look, I’m sorry.” I apologize to her. “I think I’m going to go to bed.” I get up and turn to leave, I hear them all whisper together quietly as I start to walk toward the stairs. As I get to the first step Hanji yells for me. I turn around to look at her and see what she wants. She has a large grin on her face and an excited glint in her eyes, like she just thought up the best idea ever and can’t wait to go through with it.

“Levi, we want you to play a game with us.” It was more of a demand than a question, that large grin never leaving her face. I have a bad feeling about this “game”.


	14. Truth or Dare (Part One)

(Levi’s POV)

Somehow the crazy four eyes had managed to drag Eren into playing their game also and we were all now sitting in a large circle in the living room on the floor, where they had been sitting playing video games before. I ended up being between Eren and Erwin, Hanji next to Erwin, Isabel next to Hanji, and Farlan in between Isabel and Eren. No one said anything, everyone just sat there. Hanji grinning over at Eren and I creepily. 

“Alright shit glasses, what’s going on here?” I demanded. That staring is getting weird, even for her. 

“We are playing truth or dare!” She announces, bouncing excitedly in her seat. “I found this really awesome app on my phone that basically does everything for you! I really want to try it out!”

“Oh really?! That sounds fun!” Eren says excitedly. “You’ll play, won’t you Levi?” Eren asks, looking over to me, pouting slightly as if he knew that it would work in his favor. 

“Ugh fine. I’ll play.” I reluctantly agree. 

“Yay!” Hanji and Eren yell at the same time. Laughing when they realize they said the same thing. Hanji takes out her phone and sets up the game. 

“Okay so all you do is shake the phone and it chooses a person for you, then that person chooses truth or dare and it will give you one.” she explains. “So first up is…” she shakes the phone, waiting for the name to pop up. “Erwin! Truth or dare?”

“Hmm,” he thinks for a second. “I think I will go with truth.”

“Okay! What is your best physical feature?” She snorts at the question.

“Well many have told me that my eyebrows are on fleek.” He answers, smoothing over his eyebrows with his fingers. Hanji burst out laughing at his answer while everyone else just laughs more calmly. I smirk because it was a pretty good answer. Once everyone had calmed down again, mostly Hanji, she shook the phone to see who the next person would be. 

“Farlan, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He replies. 

“Which player makes you laugh the most?” 

“Isabel of course!” He laughs, ruffling Isabel’s hair with his hand. She laughs, shoving his hand away playfully and tries to fix her hair again. 

“Awe,” Hanji and Eren coo, giggling at the adorableness of the two.

After a few moments of giggling, the game was back on again and Hanji shook the phone to see who’s turn it was next. 

“Levi, truth or dare?” Hanji asks. 

“Dare.” I reply. 

“Alright. It says you have to kiss the person on your right, on the lips.” She giggles. I glance over to the person on my right, who happens to be Eren, who looks quite shocked by the sudden dare, before moving my eyes back to her. 

“Are you sure that’s what the phone says?” I ask, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes I’m sure. Why would I lie to you, Ravioli?” she asks, putting a hand on her chest and feigning being hurt that I would think she was lying. 

“Let me see the phone.” I demand, raising my hand out to take it from her. 

“No!” She yells, clutching the phone to her chest. “Are you chickening out of the dare Levi?” she asks, a cocky grin now on her face. Damnit, she knows I don’t like to lose. I glare at her. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” I growl. “BUT only if Eren is okay with it too.” I turn to look at Eren questioningly, who looks quite scared at being put on the spot. 

“I-I don’t mind.” he answers, shaking his head slightly in answer. 

“Are you sure?” I ask again, giving him a second chance to back out as I start to get closer to him. He nods in confirmation. I glance over at the crazy four eyes who seems to be quite enjoying our cooperation in her little plan before going back to Eren. I study his sea green eyes, looking for any sign I should stop or any signs at all, but also just admiring their beauty in general. “You know Eren, you have really beautiful eyes.” I say, not thinking about what was coming out of my mouth until it was out. His eyes widen.

“Levi I-” 

“Just shut up for a second. Okay?” I mumble, interrupting him, our faces only inches apart now. Suddenly our lips are crashing together, my hands cupping the sides of his face to bring him closer. The kiss is sloppy at first but soon we get into a rhythm together. Eren’s arms wind around my neck, pulling me closer. I feel Eren’s tongue glide across my lip, asking for entrance. I’m about to give it to him when I remember we still have an audience. I pull away slightly, breathing heavily from the kiss. Eren makes a small whine of protest but doesn’t try to continue, his breaths just as heavy. I snake my arms around his neck, like his are around mine, and rest my forehead against his, locking eyes with him as we slowly catch our breath. 

“You have no idea how badly I have been wanting to do that.” I breath. 

“Me too.” He replies, smiling sheepishly at me, making my heart flutter. I give a small smile back, but it seems to make him happy enough. 

There is suddenly a loud squealing from across the circle, Hanji and Isabel start fangirling over us. I decide to take my chance to snatch the phone away from Hanji, looking at it to see I was right about her lying. 

“You liar. This is a completely different dare and it’s not even for me.” I call her out on it. 

“Oops. My bad.” she shrugs. “You’re totally thanking me inside right now Levi.” she points out. 

“Well I can’t really say I’m angry with you.” I smirk over at Eren who laughs softly, his face tinted a bright red, a look of relief washing over his features quickly. I have to admit, he is pretty adorable. “But from now on we’re passing the phone to the person who’s turn it is.”

“Aw fine.” she pouts, agreeing with little fight surprisingly. “My task is complete anyways.” She laughs. I just roll my eyes at her. 

(Eren’s POV)

I look over at Levi, who looks surprisingly calm for what had just happened. I on the other hand, was mentally freaking out. I can’t believe Levi had just kissed me, and boy did I want to do it again. But what if I wasn’t good enough and he didn’t like it, and he never wants to kiss me again; or, more importantly, what were we now? So many questions and thoughts were going through my head but I would have to wait to talk to Levi about them later. The game was still going on and I really didn’t want to voice my thoughts in front of everyone. 

Hanji shook the phone to get the next player. “Isabel! It’s your turn!” She yells excitedly, passing the phone to her. 

She pressed the dare button and read the dare. “Okay, guess who I am!” She says, standing up and clearing her throat dramatically. “Oi brat, clean this mess! You are all filthy! Ew dirt. I hate people.” She continues to speak different quotes in a deep voice dramatically. She tries to make a stern, serious face. Erwin and Farlan snicker as Hanji burst out laughing. I try to hold in my laughs but fail miserably. 

“Levi!” Hanji yells between laughs. “It’s Levi!” Isabel nods and starts to laugh along with us. 

“Oi, I don’t sound like that.”Levi defends, crossing his arms and trying to look angry with us, but there is amusement in his eyes. 

“You kinda do.” We all say in unison, which I’m going to admit was both cool and a little creepy. Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes, smirking slightly despite his ‘anger’. We all laugh and he soon joins us, surprisingly, but it made me happy that he was having a good time too. 

Soon after, Isabel shakes the phone to find the next player. 

“Erwin!” She beams, passing the phone over to him. He hits dare and reads it, smirking before standing up. He doesn’t say anything as he moves to stand behind Levi. 

“Oi! What the hell are you doing, Eyebrows?!” Levi yells, suddenly getting picked up by Erwin and being held in the air. Erwin seems to make a majestic pose as he holds him up. 

“Simba,” is all Erwin says. I snort as I realize exactly what he is doing. It seems like the others realized too because I start hearing snickering from around the group and Hanji is trying to contain her laughs but failing.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Levi says as he struggles to get out of Erwin’s grip. 

“You hold empty threats, Levi.” Erwin chuckles, putting him down. 

“Someday they won’t be empty.” He growls, moving away from Erwin so that he can’t pick him up again. Erwin laughs as he moves back to his spot and sits back down. Levi sits down next to me again as well, and sends a death glare towards Erwin. Hanji looks like she is about to burst with laughter at this point.

“Wonderful Lion King reenactment Erwin!” She yells between her laughing fit, applauding him.

“Thank you,” he nods in replace of bowing, smirking over at Levi, who just rolls his eyes. “Now, who is next?” He questions, taking the phone and getting the next person.


	15. Truth or Dare (Part Two)

(Eren’s POV)

“This one’s for Eren.” Erwin says, handing the phone over to me. I decide on dare and wait for the dare to show up. 

“Give the player on your left an ‘auntie kiss’. Use lipstick/lipbalm and leave a print!” I read the dare aloud for everyone to hear. I turn to my left and grin largely at Levi who is glaring back at me. 

“There is no way in hell you are doing that! Besides, you don’t even have lipstick to use.” Levi states, obviously thinking he had won the battle. 

“I have lipstick he can use!” Isabel suddenly yells, standing up and bolting upstairs. In a few moments she is back down, carrying a large container of assorted colors and flavors of lipbalm and lipstick and plopping it down in front of me. 

“I think you should go with this one!” She whispers loudly, pointing to a bright red tube of lipstick in the container. 

“Perfect!” I let her put the lipstick on for me, making sure she puts enough on so that it can leave a mark. 

“There! You look gorgeous!” she grins at me. 

“Why thank you! I feel fabulous!” I smile, pretending I have long hair and flip it over my shoulder. “Now, who’s ready for their kiss?” I ask evilly, grinning over at Levi once again. 

“No! I won’t let you come near me.” He seems determined to win but I also don’t plan on losing my dare. 

“Ah come on Levi. It’s just a little kiss.” I pout. “I will get you.” I say, more determined now. 

“Not if you can’t get to me.” Levi suddenly says, bolting up and running to the kitchen. Oh it’s on now Levi. I quickly get up and follow him to the kitchen, where he is standing on the opposite side of the room, the dining table sitting between us. He tries to run past me and into the other room again but I block him. He then runs back into the kitchen, stopping in the middle of the room to turn and face me again. I decide to take my chance to catch him and quickly run up to him and land a sloppy kiss on his cheek, luckily leaving a red lip print; and, I back away quickly, hoping to avoid any counter attacks from Levi if he sends out any. He makes a sound of disgust and quickly tries to wipe it off his face. I laugh at him as he tries desperately to get it all off his cheek. After a few moments, he finally gets it all off his face and he turns to me again, a look of anger now on his face. He starts to walk towards me and I instinctively back away, slightly fearful of what he might do. I run out of places to go when I feel my back hit the counter, and he stops a few inches in front of me. He grabs the front of my shirt in his fist and glares up at me. 

“If you’re going to kiss me, do it right.” He growls, yanking me into him and kissing me deeply. This kiss is more confident than the first time; and, we get into a rhythm straight away. I move my hands to grasp the sides of his waist, pulling him closer. Soon the kiss starts to get more heated and I feel Levi run his tongue over my lip, but I decide to tease him and not give him entrance. He seems to get irritated by this and yanks on my shirt slightly. I smirk into the kiss, amused, but still not giving in just yet. He bites my bottom lip gently, getting impatient. When I still don’t give in, he gets more irritated. He suddenly moves his leg and pushes it between mine, pressing up against me. I gasp in surprise at the sudden bolt of pleasure and Levi takes his chance to invade my mouth with his tongue. I moan into the kiss as it starts to get even more heated. 

“Hey Eren, did you catch him?” Someone suddenly yells from the other room, most likely Hanji. 

We break away from the kiss and try to catch our breath. 

“Shitty brat, why do you make me feel like this?” Levi asks, still clutching my shirt. 

“Like what?” I ask, even though I’m pretty sure I know what he’s talking about. 

“I always want to be with you and when I’m not I can’t get you out of my mind, even though we’re in the same house, and when we kissed I never wanted to stop… I think I like you, Eren.”

“Levi I feel the same way, and I like you too.” I pause, working up the courage to ask him the question that had been going through my mind recently. I swallow before opening my mouth to speak. “Levi would you like to be boyfriend?” 

“I guess, brat.” He says it like he doesn’t care but he’s obviously trying to hide the smile that’s starting to form on his face. I laugh at his failed attempt to hide his smile before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“We should head back.” He says, letting go of my shirt and stepping back, turning to start walking back to the other room. There is a light blush on his face but it doesn’t stay long. 

I move to catch up with him and lace our fingers together, smiling over at him. He smirks and rolls his eyes playfully at me, squeezing my hand lightly as we go. 

When we walk back into the room Hanji is staring at us with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“What took you guys so long?” She asks curiously, her eyes flick to our laced fingers before going back up to our faces, that grin never leaving her face. 

“None of your business Shitty glasses.” Levi answers. She cackles at his answer. 

Levi lets go of my hand before sitting down, leaving me a little disappointed as I sit down next to him. 

(Levi’s POV)

Once we were sat back down Eren started getting the game back set up for the next round. 

Shitty glasses just sat across from us with a stupid shit eating grin on her face like she knew exactly what had happened in the kitchen. I glared back at her, mentally telling her not to say anything about it, only seeming to make her grin grow larger. 

Eren cleared his throat before shaking the phone to get the next player. 

“Hanji, your turn.” He slides the phone across the floor to her.

“Ooh Yay! Finally!” she yells, grabbing the phone and slamming her finger on the dare choice. “Have someone draw a mustache on your face and wear it the rest of the game. Aw That’s such a boring dare! I want a new one!” She pouts. 

“Maybe you should jump off the roof.” I mumble sarcastically, not expecting anyone to hear me but I guess I should have known better by now. 

“Levi! I accept your dare!” She yells, standing up suddenly and starting to march up the stairs, most likely to find a suitable window to get on the roof from. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, standing up. 

“Let’s go outside and find her. Fuckin’ idiot.” We all head out the patio door and find her sitting on the edge of the roof, dangling her legs over, waiting for us. 

“There you guys are! Okay, so if I jump from this area, do you think I can make it into the pool?” she asks, standing up and gesturing to the area she is in and then to the pool. She is standing on the part of the roof that hangs over the house and is closest to the pool, but it would still be a bit of a jump to get there. 

“You’re a fucking idiot! You know that right?” I yell up at her. 

“Aw Ravioli, I’ll be fine. The worst that’s going to happen is I get hurt a little.” She shrugs, waving me off.

“Can she even feel pain?” Eren asks from beside me. 

“Hell if I know.” I reply. 

“Hanji, maybe this isn’t the best idea.” Erwin adds in from behind us. 

“Pfft It’s a great idea Erwin; and, it’s all thanks to Levi!” She waves him off and then grins at me. 

“Oi, I never meant for you to actually do it, shit head.” I add in.

“Well I’m about to go now!” She starts backing up before she runs forward, jumping off the edge of the roof and towards the pool with a loud “Yahoo!” To be honest, I didn’t actually expect her to make it in the pool, but she did, a big splash following her impact with the water. Before I can even react, I’m getting soaked by her splash. Eren must have side stepped at the last minute to avoid it, because only I seemed to be the one to get hit. 

“The hell, Shitty glasses!” I was completely soaked, water dripping off of me and onto the concrete. Hanji’s head popped out of the water and once she noticed me she burst out laughing. 

“Ha Levi, if you wanted to go for a swim you could have just asked!” 

“Shut up four eyes.” I growl at her. She laughs before speaking again. 

“Well, would someone be willing to help me out now?” She asks a little too innocently, holding out a hand. Eren, being the nice idiot he is, goes to help her and takes her hand. 

“Eren, I wouldn’t-” I start to warn but it’s too late. I’m interrupted by a loud splash as Hanji yanks Eren into the pool with her, and he comes back up sputtering. 

“It’s cold!” He yells as soon as he has air. 

“Aw it’s not that bad. I find it quite nice actually.” Hanji giggles.

“What are you? Dead?” He pauses for a second. “Wait, don’t answer that.” 

As she laughs at his choice of words I walk over and offer him a hand, which he gladly accepts, and pull him out of the pool. Erwin does the same for Hanji since she had already had her fun with pulling Eren into the pool. Farlan must had left during Hanji’s game and came back with towels, throwing them to us. 

“That was cruel Hanji.” Eren whines as he dries himself off as best he can with just the towel. We will all need to change our clothes once we aren’t dripping anymore. I don’t want to clean any more messes tonight. 

“Sorry Eren, but you should have known that would happen. You walked right into it really.” She laughs.

“Only an idiot would fall for that.” I add in, deciding to tease Eren for a bit.

“Hey, I’m not an idiot!” He tries to make a pouty face and not laugh but it doesn’t work very well. I chuckle as the other two laugh. 

Soon I deem us dry enough to walk through the house to get drier clothes and we head upstairs as Erwin, Farlan, and Isabel head back into the living room to wait for us. 

Once we all have dry clothes on again we head downstairs to the living room again.

“Well I think we are done with truth or dare now. Before someone kills themself.” I say, adding the last part and glaring at Hanji who shrugs and grins sheepishly at me. 

“Why don’t we just a watch a movie then?” Farlan suggests, stepping between Hanji and I. 

“Oooh can we watch The Lion King?!” Eren asks excitedly. “I love that movie!” 

“Yah!” Isabel agrees. The others nod in agreement. 

“I’ve never seen it before so why not.” I shrug, not really caring what movie we watch.

“What? You’ve never seen The Lion King before?!” Eren asks, astonished. 

“I never had a reason to watch it.” I shrug again. 

“I guess we’re watching The Lion King then.” Farlan announces, heading to the shelves where all the movies are kept and finding the movie. 

Once the movie was in we all headed for the couches. Hanji insisted Eren and I take the middle couch because ‘I needed the best seat since I had never seen the movie before’, while her and Erwin sat on the one to our left and Isabel and Farlan sat on the one to our right. She probably would have insisted we all shove onto the same couch if we had a large enough couch, but ours are all just two seaters (a.k.a. loveseats). Once we were all seated we started the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally self promoting but I have started taking requests/prompt ideas for riren/ereri one-shots including smut. If that sounds interesting to you at all please check it out! I would love to hear your prompt ideas and maybe accept them! ^.^ I'm going to use them for practice with getting better at writing and getting prepared for this story because I plan to add some to this. Fair warning there.


	16. A Trip?!

(Levi’s POV)

Eren and I had started out sitting on the couch normally, a bit of space between us, but as the movie progressed Eren had somehow scooted so close to me that he was basically leaning on me. He took advantage of the way I tended to drape my arm over the top of the couch so he could get even closer to me so we were basically cuddling. It’s not like I really minded all that much though. It was, nice. Four eyes definitely took the chance to say how adorable we were and I grunted at her, rolling my eyes. Eren’s face was like a tomato from the comment which was quite amusing. 

Through the movie Eren would make little comments, and at one point spoiled about Mufasa’s death. The spoilers were slightly annoying but I’m glad Eren was having a good time, and the movie actually wasn’t that bad. 

At some point throughout the movie Eren had also gotten up and grabbed a blanket, covering himself up in it. I snagged part of it from him to cover myself up so we were sharing it. 

I’m not sure when but sometime during the movie I started to doze off, because the next thing I knew, it was morning and there was something heavy and snoring loudly on top of me. And is my shirt wet? I look down to see a sleeping Eren, drooling all over me. 

“Oi brat, you're drooling all over me. Wake up.” I nudge him. 

“Mm Levi you smell good.” Eren murmurs sleepily, nuzzling his face into my chest. I feel my heart skip but I try to ignore it. 

“Wake up before I shove you off this couch.” I nudge him a little harder this time.

“But I’m comfy~” He whines, wrapping his arms around my waist to stop me from pushing him off if I tried. I needed to figure out something to catch his attention. 

“Well if you won’t get up then I guess we can’t go on the trip I had planned.” I muse, feigning disappointment and trying to hide the smirk that wanted to play on my lips. 

“A trip?” He looks up at me with adorably curious eyes. “What kind of trip?” 

“If you get up you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Well why didn’t you say so before?!” He excitedly rolls off me and onto the floor, grunting quietly at the impact, before standing up and grinning at me, waiting for me to get up also. I roll my eyes as I stand up off the couch, shoving the blanket to the side. 

“Before we do anything I am going to change my shirt and you are going to go have blood. We are not going to deal with any blood thirsty vampires today.” I look down at my wet shirt disgustedly as he nods, quickly kissing me on the cheek and dashing to the kitchen with a “Good morning, Levi.”

“Adorable brat,” I mumble as I walk up the stairs to my room to change. Everyone else must have went upstairs last night as no one else was down here when we woke up. It slightly frightened me what that shitty four eyes could have done while I was asleep. 

I finished changing and went back downstairs to find Eren in the kitchen with a cup in his hands. I grabbed a cup for myself as he finished his. “Go change your clothes, find something at least nice-ish.” I order after he had finished his blood. At the moment he was wearing pajamas and I refuse to take him anywhere like that. He set his empty cup in the sink and nodded again, saying a quick “k” before heading upstairs to change quickly. 

After a few minutes he came back down, trying to walk down the stairs while putting on his shirt, halfway over his head and one arm through. He looked like an idiot but he did have a pretty nice build underneath for looking pretty weak normally. It’s not like I was trying to gauk, my eyes just happened to see that first. 

He got his shirt on completely by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, and he looked to me excitedly. “Are we going now?” He asked, practically jumping in place. I’m pretty sure he won’t be as excited once he finds out where we are actually going. 

“Yah, the car is in the garage.” I start walking to the doorway to the garage with him following behind. 

“Woah, you have a car?!” He asked that like he expected us not to. 

“No, we run everywhere. Of course we have a car.” I deadpanned sarcastically. 

“Right.” He laughed, embarrassment written on his face. I smirk as we get into the car. As we wait for the garage door to open I decide now should be a good time to go over what he should be prepared for. 

“Since this is your first time outside since changing, there are going to be some things you should be prepared for.” I pull out of the garage and start the drive to town. It usually takes about 10 minutes to get to town because of where we live. It gives us some time to go over everything. I now have his attention and he is looking over at me, waiting for me to continue. “There will be a lot of new smells, especially humans. I want you to ignore them as much as possible. Try breathing through your mouth if that helps.”

“What do humans smell like?” He looks over to me quizzically, his brows creased in question. I try to think of a good way to explain it. It’s not the easiest thing to explain how something smells. 

“Well, you know how blood smells, right?” He nods. “It’s kind of like that. You’ll be drawn to them at first since you’re still new. That’s why you’re not going to leave this car at all when we get to our first stop. Otherwise you will just stay by me the entire time.” He nods in understanding. As long as he stays near me or locked in this car I can make sure he doesn’t do anything he will regret. 

“Where are we going anyways?” He asks after a few minutes of silence. We had reached the town and were now close to our first destination.

“Your school. I promised your sister I would get your missing homework.” I can see his face change from confusion to shock and then to a little bit of anger at the mention of school from the corner of my eye. 

“Wait, you were serious. I thought you just told her that to get her off our backs. I really have to do all the homework I’m missing?” He was whining now. Honestly, it’s not like it will be that hard. I can always help him if he needs it anyways. I roll my eyes at his protest. 

“I’m not going to let you fail just because your life took a bit of an unexpected turn. Think of it this way, once you graduate you never have to go through it again for the rest of eternity.” He groans loudly and sinks into his seat, making me chuckle at his behavior. I can’t really say I remember much from when I was in school but I understand the hatred he has towards it. Especially the work that is involved with it. 

We pull into the school’s parking lot, and I turn the car off and turn to look at him. “You’re going to wait in this car and not move at all while I go and get your shit. Once I get back we’ll go somewhere actually interesting. Alright?”

“Got it.” He salutes me with a wave of his hand and winks at me. I smirk and get out of the car. I speed walk to the front doors and get to the office as quick as possible. I would have prefered bringing him in with me but it would have looked weird since he is supposed to be gone in the first place, and also, school was on and I didn’t want any problems at the moment dealing with people he knew. 

I was on edge the entire time I waited for the office lady to collect all the homework, tapping my foot impatiently. It’s not that I didn’t trust the brat, it’s just that fledglings could be unpredictable if they caught a whiff of something they liked. 

As soon as the lady had given me everything, I dashed outside, wanting to get to the car as fast as possible. I was waiting for the relief to wash over me, seeing Eren still in the car,  
but it didn’t come. That little shit was gone.


	17. New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone and Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Also, my new Christmas ereri story is up so if you like Frozen and ereri you should totally check it out! Also, I know this looks like I totally just wrote 17 chapters in one night right now but I just got this account here so I just moved all my stories. I am definitely not that speedy of a writer haha

(Levi’s POV)

That little fucker couldn’t just stay in the car for a few minutes. I knew that lady was taking too damn long. I threw his shit in the car before walking over to the other side to see if there were any traces of where he had went. There was a faint scent so I followed it on foot. He had most likely left the car about 5-7 minutes ago; for what reason I had no clue, but it better be a damn good one. I just hope he doesn’t do anything he will regret. 

As I walked, the scent got stronger, fresher. There was suddenly a loud commotion from an alleyway a few blocks ahead. I sprinted. A part of me hoping it was Eren and the other hoping it wasn’t. There weren’t very many people around at this time because everyone was usually at school or working. 

The alleyway was darkened by a lot from the shading of the buildings between it but I could see perfectly. There was Eren. He had a kid who looked to be around his age pinned against a wall. Another was close to unconscious near his feet. Eren moved his fist up, looking to punch the kid right in the skull. It would most likely kill a human, Eren had more strength now. I had no clue what was going on but I had to do something to stop it. He went to swing as I yelled.

“Eren!” His movements paused and he tilted his head toward me, indicating he had heard me, but not looking at me. “You’ll kill him.” I said it more gently.

“That’s kind of the idea, Levi.” He growled over to me, glancing my way before turning to the kid again. It hadn’t been a long glance but it had been enough for me to see the gold in his eyes. I had never seen this side of Eren before. I have no clue if it had always been there or if it had came with the package but it was new to me nonetheless. The kid looked terrified too. 

“Just let him go. I think you’ve frightened him enough.” I pause. “Please.” I really didn’t care about the kids. I didn’t know them, but I cared about Eren and I knew him well enough to know he’d regret killing someone later, even if he didn’t think so in this moment. I had been in the same boat before. 

He seemed to calm down a little and his grip loosened enough on the boy’s shirt for him to get away. He grabbed his buddy and they ran past me and out the alley, crying. Babies.

“What the hell was that!” I yell, a mixture of anger and relief mixing inside of me. Eren stood in place for a minute, ignoring me, before walking over to a box that was sitting on the ground near the opposite alley wall, and picking it up. 

“They were going to kill them.” He whispered, looking down at the box in his hands. 

“What?” I was honestly confused at the whole turn of this situation. Eren had obviously calmed down though, his eyes back to normal also. He walked over to me and showed me the box. Inside were two orange tabby kittens who looked like they hadn’t been taken care of in weeks. They stared up at me, obviously frightened. 

“I want to take care of them.” He announced, giving me a face that was saying he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I sighed. At least no one died. Now that I think about it though, Eren didn’t look like he was about to kill for blood. He seemed to have full control of his actions, which was pretty impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that kind of control from someone who hadn’t even been a vampire for a week before. It probably also helped that he had something to drink before he left home, but still. 

“Whatever. Let’s get them home then, but you’re still in deep shit for leaving the car.” He obviously didn’t take me seriously as he grins and starts walking back to car, box of kittens in tow. 

(Eren’s POV)

We got back to the car and got in. Levi started the car and started the drive home. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t actually know how angry he was at me. I like to think my reason was pretty valid, but that didn’t mean anything. After a bit of silence Levi sighed beside me. 

“You never actually explained how that little situation started in the first place.” Right. I should have known he would want to know what happened. Now how to explain it. 

“Well after you left I was just sitting here. I never really noticed it before but vampires have a lot better hearing! I heard a bunch of crashing sounds from the alley way up ahead, so I thought I’d go check it out. I know you said not to leave the car but I didn’t think it would take that long. I got bored. I honestly only thought I was going to look and leave. But then I realized those boys were going to kill these cats and I just kind of lost it. My mom always told me I needed to work on my anger problems.” I finished my ramblings and looked at Levi to see if there was any kind of reaction at all to my explanation. Of course he hid everything, if there even was anything. He just nodded with an “Oh”. After that there was more silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence at least.

“So what are you going to do with those?” Levi spoke up, nodding towards the box. 

“I’m going to feed and bathe them then I’m going to take care of them.” I said proudly, but then something very important dawned on me. “Levi, we don’t have anything for them! We have to get some things for them.”

“You seriously didn’t notice we weren’t heading in the direction of home? Of course we need shit for them if you want to keep them.” He raised a brow. He said it with an almost sassy tone but I knew him better than to take it personally. I actually hadn’t realized we were driving the opposite direction until now. We were pulling into a parking lot of a small pet store and Levi parked the car. “You can come in with me this time. It shouldn’t take long so the cats will be fine in here.” He added, getting out of the car. I guess as long as we hurry and grab everything we need quick then the cats should be fine. 

“Alright.” I step out of the car, making sure the box isn’t tilted at all on the seat before closing the door. 

We bought our supplies quickly. A litter box, food, water and food bowls, grooming supplies, and because I begged, a bed, toys, and collars. Levi had insisted we get the best grooming supplies they had. 

We payed for everything, well Levi payed, and we headed back to the car. The kittens seemed to have calmed back down quite a bit as they were now mewling quietly from the box every once in awhile on the drive back. I told them how I was going to take care of them and that they would love their new home. 

The drive home seemed to go faster than the drive to town seemed to take. We pulled in the garage and Levi grabbed my school work from the back before grabbing some of the other things and helping me carry them in. It only took us one trip to carry everything, luckily, so we didn’t have to come back out. 

We walked in and found everyone hanging out in the kitchen. 

“There you two are! We were wondering what happened to you guys.” Hanji exclaimed excitedly. “Oooh what’s in the box?” She questioned after noticing the box in my hands. 

“I found some kittens and decided I’m going to take care of them!” I announce excitedly. Everyone turned their heads to look at me holding the box. Erwin, Hanji, and Isabel seem to get especially excited at the announcement of kittens. Who would have thought Erwin would be a cat guy. 

Everyone walks over to get a closer look in the box as I sat it down on the floor. The kittens looked up at us and mewled loudly. 

“We should feed and then bathe them first.” Erwin says, picking one of the small kittens up out of the box and cradling it. I nod and pick the other one up. 

“Let’s get to it then!” Hanji bounces excitedly, as everyone nods in agreement.


	18. Kittens and Mikasa?

Chapter 18 - Kittens and Mikasa?

(Eren’s POV)

After we had finished washing the kittens up we took them back to the kitchen where there was food and water set up for them. Once the kittens had had their fill they began wandering around, finally deciding to explore their new territory. 

“They’re so cute!” Isabel exclaimed, petting one of the kittens as it walked up to her. “What are you going to name them, Eren?” She asked me as I sat down on the floor next to her.

“I don’t really know. I haven’t really thought about it much.” I scratch the side of my face in thought. I had been too busy to think up names. 

“Oh! Can we name them Sawney and Bean!? Please Eren!” Hanji asked excitedly, getting in my face. 

“I don’t see why not.” I shrug, smiling at her excitement, but leaning back a little bit. 

“Yes!” She throws her fist in the air. “That one can be Sawney!” She points to the one in Isabel’s hands with orange fur and white socks. “And that one can be Bean!” She points to the other kitten with orange fur also but with a white tipped tail and no socks that is currently trying to climb up Levi’s leg. 

“Oi, get off me!” Levi says as he tries to pull the cat’s claws off his pant leg. I snort at his troubles and he shoots me a glare before turning back to the kitten still attached to his leg; finally getting it off of him and sitting it gently on the floor. Once Levi had made sure that the kitten wasn’t going to climb up his leg again he reached into his pocket and pulled something out as he stood and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“What is that?” I asked him, nodding towards the thing in his hands. 

“Oh, just something I bought at the store.” He shrugged and I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. A red dot appeared on the floor and the kittens noticed it right away. They stalked curiously over to it. Bean tried to pounce on the light as it moved quickly to the other side of the room, near me. The two ran over to it and pounced together and suddenly the dot was on me and the kittens followed, basically attacking me. 

“Argh!” I yelled, falling down in surprise as the kittens’ claws dug into me as they climbed, trying to get to the red dot that wouldn’t seem to leave my person. I hear a snort from across the room and I look over to see Levi smirking with a small laser toy in his hand pointed at me. 

“You know, I think I could get used to having cats around.” Levi said, a smirk playing at his lips. I was about to give back a sassy remark when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The kittens had gotten off of me to see where the light had gone since Levi had turned it off. I sat up and pulled it out of my pocket, looking to see that, of course, it was Mikasa. I mouthed “Mikasa” to Levi as he gave me a questioning look before nodding at my answer. 

“Hello?” I answered hesitantly, scared of what she might be about to say. 

“Eren, we need to talk.” Mikasa spoke from the other end. 

“About?” Oh geez, this doesn’t sound very good.

“I just got a call from the school. If you miss any more days you won’t get to walk for graduation. I refuse to have you not be able to walk when graduation is like 4 weeks away. You need to come home tomorrow. Plus, I’m worried about you. I know you said you’re fine but that doesn’t stop me from worrying. You did just kind of disappear for a few days. I’m not taking anymore excuses, you need to come home tomorrow and start going back to school.” Mikasa finished her speech and waited for me to reply. Shit. What if I’m not ready to go back home, or especially school? I don’t want to hurt anyone. I glanced over at Levi quickly who just looked curious as to what Mikasa wanted before looking down at my feet. “Please.” She added in quietly after I hadn’t replied right away. 

“Right.” I sighed, giving in. It would look suspicious to her if I made a fuss over it. It was better to just agree and work with it as I went. 

“Thank you.” She breathes. “I’ll see you tomorrow after school.” She sounds a little more cheerful.

“Yep. Bye.” I hang up the phone and look up to see everyone staring at me. It’s silent for a moment before I speak up, answering everyone’s silent question. “So, I guess I’m going home tomorrow.” I sigh in defeat. 

“Oh! Can I go with?!” Hanji asks suddenly, raising her hand and jumping up excitedly. Levi answers her before I do. 

“No way shitty glasses. You’d probably screw something up if you came. I’ll take Eren by myself.” She pouted for a second before a sly smile appeared on her face. 

“Oooohh. You want to be alone with Eren.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, adding emphasis on the ‘alone’.

“Maybe I do.” Levi replied, glancing my way and smirking. I felt my face heat up and Hanji made a loud squealing noise. 

“Well since Eren is going home tomorrow we should probably make sure he has enough blood with him until the weekend when he can stay here and he can learn where to get it himself. Also, it’s getting late and I’m hungry so someone needs to make something. It’s not my turn tonight.” Erwin speaks up and glances over at Hanji. I hadn’t even noticed we had skipped lunch and that it was already getting that late out. It was already dark outside. 

“Looks like it’s your turn tonight shitty glasses. Have fun.” Levi adds before pushing himself off from the counter and starting to leave the room, following everyone else, but waiting for me to get up off the floor. I grab a kitten as Isabel grabbed the other and walked with Levi to the living room. “I’m getting Hanji back for hiding all the food yesterday. She’s going to have a blast.” He whispers to me as we get to the couches and start to sit down. I’m about to question what he means when I hear a yell from the kitchen. 

“Levi, that wasn’t very nice.” Hanji whines from the edge of the kitchen. I look over my shoulder to see her whole front is soaked with water and she is trying to dry her glasses with her shirt. Levi had tapped the sprayer nozzle’s handle down so that when the sink was turned on, the sprayer would spray water at the person. 

“I thought you were making dinner, not taking a shower.” Levi says with a poker face, glancing up at her.

“I might just put your food in the shower.” Hanji snorts, her eyes glitter with amusement.

“Bitch.” A smirk appears on Levi’s face. 

“Jerk!” Hanji yells back as she walks back into the kitchen, laughing.

~Time Skip~

(Levi’s POV) 

We had all finished dinner and were now getting ready to crash for the night. Isabel had practically begged Eren to let the kittens sleep in her and Farlan’s room. He had ended up giving in soon after. Isabel can be very stubborn when she wants something. 

I was now in my room, just laying on my bed and looking up at the ceiling; thinking. I had a slight insomnia problem so I tended to just lay and think about things at night. Sometimes they were things I would prefer not to think about but they would come up anyways. I had said goodnight to Eren and everyone a few hours ago so I assumed everyone else was already sleeping. It was going on around 2 in the morning now. I suddenly heard a light knocking on the door and I turned my head to look and see who was there. 

“Levi?” Eren whispered out as he opened the door slightly. “Are you awake?”

“Yah. What it is?” I whispered back. He walked in the rest of the way and closed the door behind him before walking over to the bed as I pulled myself up into a sitting position on the bed.

“I-I had a bad dream and-” a pause. “and I was wondering if I could maybe sleep with you tonight?” He asked quietly and moved his head to look at the floor and moved his hands behind his back. 

“Sure.” I scoot over and lift the covers for him to crawl in. I can see the small smile and the look of relief on his face as he gets in the bed and sits next to me. “Do you want to talk about it?” I ask after a few minutes of silence between us. 

“I had a dream that I killed them. Mikasa and my friends. What if I can’t control myself and that really happens?” He looks over to me and I can see the fear and worry in his eyes. I move my hand to brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes to look into them as I rest my hand on the side of his face. 

“Eren, you will be fine, and I will be there with you if you need any help. I’m here for you. I promise.” I stare into his eyes as he stares back for a moment before I lean in and kiss him gently, trying to put all the love I felt for him into it as he kisses back. After a few moments I pull away and he looks over at me breathlessly. “We should probably try to get some more sleep now,” I whisper to him and he smiles to me and nods in agreement. I pull him to me and he nuzzles his face into my chest as we both wrap our arms around each other and he drapes a leg over mine. 

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren mumbles into my chest. “I love you.” 

“No problem, love you too brat.” I sigh in content as I pull him closer and rest my head on my pillow; and, for the first time in a while, I feel myself starting to drift asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry about the longer wait. I have been not having much inspiration or time at the moment, with finals coming up soon and everything. It's just been really stressful lately haha Also, just a heads up, I have a feeling there might be a bit more time skips soon, because sadly I am running out of things to keep this story going for much longer. But it should still have quiet a few more chapters. My goal is to have around 30 so we have a bit to go still ^.^ Just another thing, it would be great if you could tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm slightly doubting it at the moment because I have been typing it on and off so much lately. Thank you!*


	19. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An actual update! And the next chapter is being finished up too! Double yay!!

Chapter 19 - Home Again 

(Eren’s POV)

Today is the day I am going to go back home. I am already packed. I decided to leave most of the clothes here since I figured I would be over here most of the time once I graduate in a few weeks. The little amount of bags I do have with me are mostly filled with blood bags. I said goodbye to everyone and am now sitting in the car waiting for Levi. I couldn’t help but tap my foot; are my friends going to be mad at me? Or am I going to give it away that I am now a vampire? Oh god, how am I supposed to tell them? Eren, just focus on one thing at a time. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Levi asked as he got in the driver's seat.

“As okay as I will ever be.” I told him. My nervousness must have been apparent in my voice because he gave me a skeptical look. “I’m going to have to do this sooner or later.” I tried to reason with him, and convince myself.

“Okay, but if anything happens call me right away.” I nod and sit quietly for a few moments.

“Can’t you just stay with me all the time?” I looked over to him as he starts the car. He sighs quietly before answering.

“Eren, I already told you, I can stay with you for this weekend and come over once in awhile, but I can’t go with you to school. I believe you will be fine. You only have 4 more weeks left until you graduate and then, if you want to, you can move in with us.” He finished as he pulled out of the driveway and started the trip home. 

“I guess you’re right.” I stared out the window. Maybe I’m just worrying too much.

~Time Skip~

After about a half an hour drive and thinking I was going to die from Levi’s driving, and that’s saying something considering I’m supposed to be immortal, we arrived at my house. I guess you could say it felt both good and weird to be home again, even though I hadn’t been gone very long.

We walked up the steps of the house; Levi helped me carry my bags from the car, and I knocked on the door. We stood there for a few moments before it dawned on me that Mikasa was probably at school still, considering it was Friday. “Mikasa is probably not home yet.” I mumbled to Levi as I began to feel up our mail box that hung by the front door. He gave me a look that basically screamed ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ “There should be a spare key stuck behind this mail box somewhere, if I can just find it.” I explained. I let out a triumphant “Ah hah!” when I found the key and unlocked the door, walking in. Levi followed me in and we both took off our shoes as he set my bags on the floor.

“Not bad.” I heard him whisper as he looked around. I chuckled quietly to myself.

“Mikasa should be here in a few minutes so we should probably take these up to my room before she gets here.” I picked up the bags off the floor and walked towards the stairs, looking back to make sure Levi was following me up. “That’s the spare bedroom,” I pointed to a room on the left of the hallway. “That’s Mikasa’s room next to it, my room’s across the hall. Oh, and the room at the end is the bathroom.” I gave him a quick tour as we walked down the hall to my room. 

We had decided the best place to put the blood was in a cooler that we found in our basement and just shove it in my closet. Levi had yelled at me because of the pile of dirty clothes in my closet and ended up helping (making) me clean my room.

“Eren, take these downstairs and put them in the washer. I don’t understand how you lived like this.” Levi told me, shoving a basket of clothes towards where I was sitting on the floor sorting things. 

“Yes, mom.” I smirked over at him playfully. 

“Just take them down.” He rolled his eyes at me. I laughed as I got up and picked the basket up and started walking down the stairs to the laundry room. I was making my way through the living room when I heard talking from the front door and the noise of keys jingling in the lock. I froze in my spot as I watched the door start to open. 

“So do you really think he is coming home today?” Armin asked. He was with Mikasa.

“He better be. If he doesn’t I will find him and-” Mikasa cut off as she walked in and saw me. “Oh my god! Eren! You’re here!” She ran up to me and I quickly set my basket down before she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. “And you’re doing laundry?” She pulled away from the hug slightly to look at me and arch a brow.

“I guess so.” I chuckle. I glance over Mikasa’s shoulder to look at Armin, who had been surprisingly quiet, even for him. He had a strange look on his face. A mixture of something like fear, disgust, and confusion. “Hey Armin, you all right?” I asked him, stepping away from Mikasa and towards him. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he looked over to me. 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something.” He shut the door that had been left open. “Eren, were you here alone?” He asked. Why would he ask something like that so suddenly?

“No, actually. I brought Le-”

“Eren, did you get the clothes put away yet? Also, why does it smell like a smelly dog in here?” Levi interrupted me as he walked down the stairs. I put a hand to my face and sighed as he went to stand next to me at the bottom of the stairs. Oh god, I don’t think there could be a worse way to introduce someone. 

“This is Levi,” I sighed. “Levi, this is Mikasa and Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the shortness, I had to split it somewhere otherwise it would have been super long and this was the only place that seemed like a good spot to stop. I have big plans for this story at the moment and I'm super excited for you guys to see it once it's up! :3 I also just really want to thank my friend for helping me write this while I was in the gutter with it. It really helped me!


	20. Confrontation

Chapter 20 - Confrontation

(Eren’s POV)

“This is Levi,” I sighed. “Levi, this is Mikasa and Armin.” 

“So this is the friend you were staying with? The one that you were too busy helping to call your sister or come home?” Mikasa asked right away. Though Armin and Levi didn’t seem very interested in the conversation, and were in fact staring at each other; Levi having a look of confusion and interest. That’s a little weird.

“Oh? Interesting.” Levi spoke under his breath, seeming to be talking to himself. I didn’t know what he was talking about and decided to focus on the problem at hand. Mikasa.

“Yeah, kind of. I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner, and that I was gone for so long.” I started pleading for her forgiveness. It’s all I could do right now, but the looks between Levi and Armin; in fact Armin was giving me a few weird looks as well, which were kind of getting my attention. I was about to ask if there was some secret I didn’t know about when Armin finally broke his silence. 

“It’s great that you are back, Eren.” His voice was filled with forced happiness. 

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” I asked looking between Levi and Armin. Mikasa just now stopped focusing on me and started noticing the uneasiness in the air. 

“Maybe we should sit down?” Armin offered. No one replied, but we all made our way quietly to the couches in the middle part of the room. Once we were all situated, Levi and I on one couch and Mikasa and Armin on the other, Mikasa broke the silence for me. 

“What’s going on with you, Armin?” Mikasa asked him. I looked to Levi with the same question in mind.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you Mikasa, but it shouldn’t be very hard to explain to Eren.” He looked to me with a strange look on his face. Mikasa was about to say something when Levi cut her off.

“Your friend’s a mutt.” He looked to me as he said it. What does that mean? It can’t mean what I think it does, can it?

“Could you at least try to be nice?” Armin asked, seeming to get annoyed. Which was odd saying it was hard to get him angry.

“What do you mean?” I asked Levi, and Armin spoke up first.

“Well I’m assuming you are aware of vampires, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you to believe in werewolves too. I happen to be one of them.” He explained. What? Hanji had mentioned once that she had no clue if werewolves existed or not. I guess that explains the smell though. I had sort of noticed something but decided not to say anything, of course I didn’t expect it to be a werewolf, but still. 

“Armin what are you talking about?” Mikasa looked between us trying to find out when this joke was going to end. To bad it isn’t a joke. All this time I was friends with Armin, and I never knew this about him. Didn’t he trust Mikasa and I enough to tell us something like that? I was willing to find a way to tell my friends about my little vampirism problem, but all this time Armin had never tried to tell either of us about his lycanthropy. 

“I can’t believe you, Armin!” I stood up suddenly and clenched my fists at my sides, making Armin flinch slightly in his seat in front of me. “Why didn’t you tell us? I thought we were close?” I questioned him.

“We are close,” He started. 

“Were you ever going to tell us?” I interrupted. There was silence as Armin looked at his feet. 

“I didn’t want to freak you out.” He whispered. “But I guess if you’re hanging out with vampires now then it’s not a big deal!” Armin snapped at me. I had made him upset. He had made it sound like it was bad to be hanging around vampires.

“What’s so bad about hanging around vampires?”

“They’re blood thirsty killers, Eren.” He stood up angrily. “Vampires killed my parents, and they probably killed yours too.”

“Do you think I’m a killer then too, Armin?” I pointed to myself.

“No. You’re not-” He cut himself off. It was then I realized that he most likely hadn’t noticed my scent mixed in with Levi’s considering I’ve only been a vampire for around a week or less. He didn’t realize what I was. Or at least he hadn’t before. “Oh my god. Eren, are you?” I nodded to his unspoken question. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-” His eyes started to tear up. 

“It’s okay, Armin. I know you have bad experiences,” I sat down next to him on the couch on the other side from Mikasa. “but believe me when I say that not all vampires are like that. I’ve met some.” I glance over at Levi who just seems to be observing the conversation at the moment. 

“Honestly, I can understand where you are coming from. My parents were killed by vampires too.” Levi spoke up after a bit of silence. “I hated vampires, and I hated myself for being one. You wouldn’t believe how long I searched for their killers, trying to get my revenge. I never did find them, but I did eventually find a group of interesting people who taught me a lot of important things. One of them being: don’t judge someone before you know them.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Why don’t we start over?” Armin stood up and walked over to Levi and offered out his hand. “I’m Armin, Eren’s friend.” Levi stood up and took his hand.

“Levi, Eren’s boyfriend.” He announced smugly, making eye contact with me over Armin’s shoulder. 

“Boyfriend?!” Mikasa suddenly spoke up from her seat next to me. “First I learn you are vampire, which is completely crazy by the way, and now I hear you have a boyfriend? What else have I missed in just a week?” She started throwing questions at me. “Did you have sex with him, Eren?” 

“What?! No!” I answered quickly. I could feel my face starting to heat up at the question. “And even if I did, it’s none of your business.” I spoke quickly, and crossed my arms over my chest. She opened her mouth to retaliate when Levi interrupted.

“There’s something that’s been bugging me for a bit now. If you are a werewolf how come I’ve never heard of a real one or met one before now?” He questioned Armin.

“Werewolves don’t need to kill people to survive so we don’t get noticed as often as vampires tend to. Werewolves also tend to stay low more than vampires do. It can be easier to kill a werewolf than it is a vampire.” Armin explained. Levi nodded at Armin’s answer. 

“Don’t werewolves normally stay in packs? Where’s the rest of your’s?” Levi questioned. I had actually been wondering the same thing.

“Well I guess since you would probably find out sooner or later and I trust that you’re not going to tell anyone, I suppose I could tell you guys.” He seemed to think as he paused for a moment. “Well, there’s Jean, Ymir, Christa, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold.” He counted the names on his fingers. “And of course there are a few others, like parents and stuff, but our pack is actually pretty small.” 

“What? You mean I have been surrounded with werewolves basically my entire life and no one decided to tell me? I was like the only human.” I whined jokingly as I stood up and Mikasa followed.

“Well now you’re the only vampire in the group.” Armin laughed as he bumped my shoulder playfully. “And you weren’t the only human. Mikasa, Marco, Sasha, and Connie are still human too.” 

“Oh my bad then.” I laughed with him before a thought struck me. “If the others are werewolves how are they going to react to Levi and I?” 

“I honestly don’t know, but there’s no point in worrying about it right now. We have the whole weekend to figure it out.” Armin shrugged. 

“True,” I nodded in agreement. 

“Well that was a very exciting conversation and I for one am a little freaked out at the moment; so, I think I’m going to go for a drive alone now. I’ll get some food while I’m out. Is there anything anyone wants?” Mikasa asked quickly. We all told her what we wanted, and Levi offered to help pay but Mikasa declined the offer. I decided to let her go without complaining. After all, it was quite a bit of new information to absorb all at once, especially when you have been thinking all these things were just stories till now. 

~Time Skip~

When Mikasa got back we all ate and then ended up all going to bed. Armin had been staying in the guest room while I was gone so that Mikasa wasn’t alone, so he went to the guest room again. Levi and I went to my room and Mikasa went to her’s. It had been a long day so everyone was happy to go to bed. Once Levi and I were in my room I threw myself on my bed. 

“Levi, cuddle with me~!” I spread my arms out and whined to him as he stood above the bed and looked down at me. 

“Fine.” He sighed jokingly as he got on the bed and pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around him. “Why are you so damn cute?” He mumbled into my hair.

“I guess I was just born that way.” I laughed tiredly as I lifted my head up to look at him. He scoffed playfully at me before kissing me gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of you reading this story and leaving your comments and kudos. I really appreciate it and I absolutely love reading your comments. You guys are awesome!


	21. A New Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Levi, and Armin meet up with the werewolf pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long! I have been having a lot of trouble finding inspiration to write. I'm hoping things will get easier once summer starts in a few weeks. I hope you all still like this story even though it's been so long. Thank you to everyone who is still keeping up with this story, and dealing with the crap I put you through haha

Chapter 21 - A New Confrontation

(Eren’s POV)

“Eren, wake up.” A soft voice called to me, but I don’t want to get up yet. It’s the weekend, so why can’t I sleep in? “If you don’t wake up by the time I count to ten, I am pushing you off the bed.” The voice came again. 

“Please, can’t I sleep in today? It’s my first day back at my house since all of this happened, and I just want one day to sleep in.” I begged, and turned to face Levi.

“You already slept in. It’s nearly noon.” He scolded and threw the blankets off of me. I groaned before pushing myself up into a sitting position on the bed. “We don’t even have anything planned for today. Why would I need to get up?”

“Actually, while you were asleep your friends and I came up with a plan for today. We’re going to meet your werewolf friends. It would be better than them finding out when you go back to school Monday.”

“What?! What if they react badly?” I questioned, suddenly more awake than before. 

“Well we’re going to find out. Don’t worry though; I won’t let any of them hurt you.” Levi said sternly. I doubt my friends would actually hurt me but there was no guarantee. 

“You better not start any fights.” I warned. “And besides, I can fight on my own. I don’t need your help.” He rolls his eyes at my second comment but ignores it. 

“If they start it then I’m not promising anything.” I sighed.

“So, anyways, where are we going to be meeting them?” I asked; changing the subject.

“Hm, I think your friend Armin said something about your favorite hang out spot. Not that that would make much sense to me.” He must have meant the park just outside of town. It was a pretty quiet place, and a good place to hang out if you wanted to be loud and not catch a lot of attention. I guess it would make sense to go there. If fighting started no one would be freaking out. Or at least, not much. Though I doubt any real fighting will happen. They’re my friends still.

“Sounds like a good plan.” I nodded. Leave it to Armin to come up with the best plan. “When are we going?” 

“In an hour.” 

“What? I only have an hour to get ready? I still need to take a shower! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” 

“Because I knew waking you up would be a pain in the ass, so I let you sleep as long as I could.” 

“But now I have to rush!” I complained.

“Then stop complaining about it and start getting ready.” Levi sternly told me. I gave him a over dramatic frown and groan before going off to the bathroom to take a shower.

~ Time Skip ~

“You took long enough.” Levi teased as I finally jumped in the car to leave. 

“Shut up.” I grumbled lightheartedly.

“Are you nervous?” Armin asked me. “Because I am. I mean how do you think everyone else is going to react?” Armin was physically freaking out, and that was making me nervous. 

“Armin you need to calm down.” I told him. Mikasa had decided it would be best for her to not come with us. Every part of this was new to her, and she didn’t think she would be able to handle the meeting at the park. That means Levi and Armin are the only two I can rely on, and I can’t have either of them freaking out right now.

“You made sure all of them know about this before we are going to show up, right?” Levi looked towards Armin.

“Y-yeah, though they didn’t believe me when I told them Eren is a vampire now nor did they believe me when I told them about you.” 

“Sounds great.” Levi said sarcastically. “They’re going to be getting a surprise of a lifetime.” Though there was a hint of a joking tone, Levi’s face was as serious as ever.

We got there without much more talking. Everyone was nervous; not that that wasn’t to be expected. It seemed as though the group of werewolves were already there waiting for us. Armin was the first to get out of the car. Levi didn’t hesitate long, but I could still tell he was hesitant at leaving the safety of the car. There were six werewolves to only two vampires, and I guess one werewolf on our side if you counted Armin. 

Armin got to the group first and started talking to them in hushed voices as we made our way over to the group as well. As we got closer all eyes locked on us; we could start to hear the conversation that was going on. 

“Armin, I know you aren’t the best at jokes, but really? Vampires?” Jean asked. What an idiot. Jean’s always been a stupid horseface, so that’s not much of a surprise. I shrug mentally at the thought.

“Do you really think I would joke about something like this?” Armin replied, irritated. 

“Well I-” Jean cut himself off as we got close enough, his head snapping in our direction. The wind was not on our side today as it was blowing behind us, so the group could most likely smell us by now, or at least, Levi. “What the hell happened to you? You stink now. Even more than you used to.” 

“I could say the same for you.” I responded with a sneer, walking up to him. 

“I guess I don’t have to hold back anymore when looking at your face gets too annoying and I have to punch it.” 

“Like you were ever holding back in the first place. I could beat you easily any day.”

“You want to test that theory?” Jean growled out, getting in my face.

“Why the hell not?” I replied snidely. 

(Levi’s POV)

“Hey, guys please don’t fight.” Krista pleaded. 

Armin shrugged. “There’s really no stopping those two. It went better than I expected at least.” He huffed out a laugh. 

“Why don’t you stop them?” Ymir pointed at me with a glare. 

“I think we should just let them fight it out. Besides, I doubt I would be able to stop Eren at the moment. He is still stronger than me from being changed only a week or two ago.” I shrugged. “Also, I’m curious to watch this through.” I smirked slightly, watching the fight that was starting. Jean swung first, missing Eren by a few inches as Eren dodged quickly to the side. Jean obviously wasn’t expecting the change in Eren’s reflexes as he was caught off guard when Eren swung his leg around and knocked him off balance. Jean managed to catch himself but he still looked a bit shocked, especially as Eren swung at him and managed to punch him square in the jaw. I smirked when Jean fell down from the blow; proud of Eren for managing to keep his own. 

“Wow. That actually hurt. I guess you are stronger now.” Jean huffed out with a laugh as he sat up on the ground and put a hand to his jaw. “I’ll let you win this time but next time won’t be so easy.”

“Hah! You make it sound as if it’s hard to beat you!” Eren replied cockily, giving Jean a hand to help him up. 

“You wish.” He replied, accepting Eren’s offered hand. “So you’re a bloodsucker now? I’ve never actually met one in person, so this is a first. Though, I’ve heard quite a few rumors.” He smirked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“I swear to god, if you say anything that even relates to twilight, I will kill you.” Eren glared over at him. Jean put his hands up in defense, the smirk not leaving his face.

“You can’t blame a guy for being curious.” Jean laughed. It was obvious that Eren didn’t mean any real threat to Jean and Jean was just trying to get a rise out of him. While Jean and Eren had been talking, or well, fighting, more people had come to the park. It seemed like a kid’s party was being held here today. 

“Hey, I know this is a wonderful reunion and all, but looks like we’re going to have to move or cut it short. It’s getting more crowded here.” I pointed to where the little kids seemed to be gathering with their parents a few meters away. 

“I think I know a good place we can go.” Reiner spoke up, smiling and throwing his arms over Eren and Jean’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm hoping to get more time to write more soon because I have an actual idea with where I'm going with this at the moment. Big thanks to my amazing friend, Skyler Meew. They helped me with writing this when I was stuck. Without their help, this chapter probably wouldn't even be typed out yet. 
> 
> On another subject, those new animes this spring are da bomb. I have started watching so many haha Also, I am Heathers trash right now.


End file.
